Inu girls
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: A 6 knot string of unrelated one shots. The topic? Kagome, Izayoi, and Rin. Can anyone say trouble? All three canon pairings and 6 hilarious situations involving the inu girls trio of Inuyasha. Enjoy!
1. Subtlety

**I know I've got stuff to do, but I couldn't get these ideas out of my head, so here we go. **

**I do not own the characters, only the dialogue and tension.**

…

**Status: Enemies**

**Relationship: Kagome-Inuyasha's girlfriend. Rin-Sesshomaru's girlfriend. Izayoi-Inu no Taisho's wife and mate.**

**Warnings: Some really harsh, heavily veiled insults. You have to understand the characters and be really smart to get some of the things they say.**

**...**

**With Kagome**

_ Ring! Ring!_

I broke the surface of the water and reached my arm out to grab my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, wench."

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's usual greeting. "Hey, Inuyasha. What's up?"

"I'll be over in an hour to pick you up for dinner."

"What! When did we plan this? You can't go around just doing spontaneous things! You have to tell me in advance! I'm taking a bath, jerk!"

He didn't say anything for a long time, but I'm guessing that was just because of my voice was still ringing in his ears.

"Listen, Kagome. I'm sorry, but these reservations are really hard to come by."

I perked up. He was actually taking me somewhere that wasn't a ramen place? "Where are we going?"

"No where special," I missed how his voice cracked nervously.

I sighed. "So dress casually?"

I could practically see him furrowing his eyebrows. "Is there any other way to dress?"

"Whatever. Bye, Inuyasha."

I hung up the phone and sank back into my tub. I was never going to get to wear my dress. How do you make reservations for a ramen place anyway?

**With Rin**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Rin speaking!" I shouted into my phone as I set down my drawing pencil.

"Rin."

"Oh!" I squealed happily and clapped my hands. "Hey, Sesshy! What's up?"

"I will pick you up for dinner in an hour. Be ready."

"All right! What should I wear?"

He paused for a moment. "Something casual."

"All right! Bye, Sessh!"

I hung up the phone without waiting for a response. I cocked my head to the side as I stuffed my flower drawings into my portfolio. Casual? We never went anywhere casual.

"I bet this is going to be fun!"

I jumped out of my chair and took off my unicorn flannel pajamas. "First! To the bath tub!"

**With Izayoi**

A knock sounded at my door. I took my hands away from the keys of my piano. "Come in."

Taisho entered with a big grin on his face.

"This can't be good."

He laughed at me. "No, you're going to love this."

I raised an eyebrow. I could tell he was lying. He avoided my eyes, and my silent question. "Get ready for dinner. Dress casually."

My other eyebrow rose, this time in surprise. "Casually? Why?"

"I thought that we'd do things a little differently. After all, we don't want to make our guests uncomfortable."

He whispered the last part, but sound really carried in my piano room. "What guests?" I asked sharply.

He jumped. "Uh, no one! Just get ready. He then rushed out of the room without so much as an, "I love you." Very peculiar.

I scowled, something I rarely did. My husband was keeping secrets from me was he? Well, we'll just see how that turns out for him.

I picked up my sheet music and stormed out the other door to my private rooms. We'll just see.

**With Kagome**

A knock sounded on my door and I checked myself in the mirror. Red high heels, check. Green skirt, check. Red blouse, check. I nodded at my once over and ran downstairs as Inuyasha got impatient and started pounding on the door.

"I'm coming!"

I stopped in front of the door and opened it with my eyes closed and nose in the air. "You know, I wouldn't have had you waiting so long if you had warned me in advance."

He didn't respond. Silence was not normal. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Jeans, normal. Sneakers, normal. Red t-shirt, normal. Roses, not normal.

He thrust them at me and hung his head sheepishly. I stared at him. There was only one time in my life I had ever seen him like that.

When I had met his brother's girlfriend and his mother. My eyes narrowed. He was not.

"No. Inuyasha. No."

He tilted his head all the way back. "Come on, Kagome!"

Whining? Pleading? Calling me by my name?

"INUYASHA! NO!"

"Kagome, please!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"I said, NO!"

**5 minutes later**

I kicked at the floor of his car.

"Thanks, Ka-"

"Drive, jerk."

He followed my command with a gulp.

**With Rin**

I twirled in front of my full length mirror. I was wearing a combination orange and yellow skirt with white sandals and a white princess top. Cute.

There was a single sharp knock at my door and I ran to it. I opened up the door with a smile.

"Hey, Fluffy!"

He nodded and walked to his car. I got into the car, still smiling. Then I realized what had just happened and my smile fell off of my face. I strapped myself in. He started the car.

"Fluffy?"

"Hnn?"

"What did you do?"

He kept driving but I saw the small, almost undetectable twitch in his eyebrow. "Maybe the appropriate question is, what are you doing."

"What are you going to do?"

"Where are we going?"

There it was again. That twitch he always got when he was hiding something from me when he knew I'd be mad about it. I've only ever gotten mad at Sesshy for two things: melting my flower garden and taking me to…

"Sesshomaru! Stop this car right now! Take me back home!"

He just kept driving. I sunk into my seat. If he wasn't going to take me home, I'd just have to do something to him later. Dye his hair pink, maybe? He despises the color pink…

**With Izayoi**

That fool was up to something, this much I knew. How could I not? The absence of the "I love you" could have easily been ignored if it weren't for his avoiding me and jumping around the house. Those things and the absence of my sons. I couldn't fathom where they could be.

I examined myself in my mirror. A nice bold striped pink and navy blue skirt, a black tank top and black flats. That should be casual. I sighed. If Inuyasha was around he could have told me. He knew exactly what casual was.

I frowned-that was the second time today. Where were those boys? It's not like they had girlfriends to-

"TAISHO!"

I heard a yelp. So he was close by? I stomped out of my closet. He was frozen mid stride past my door way. He swallowed, hard. "Dear?"

"Don't you dare dear me! We're going to go see those wretched girlfriends of theirs aren't we? Well?"

He cringed, unbefitting of the great dog lord of the west. "Well, we aren't going out to see them."

I looked at him. I didn't sense him lying. I relaxed and a smile graced my face. "Oh, so where are we going?"

"Well, we're eating in. And so are they."

"TAISHO!"

He let out another unbefitting yelp. Then the doorbell rang. My eyes narrowed. "I'll deal with you later."

**At the front door with kagome**

"I really can't believe you, Inuyasha. And you don't have your keys!"

He turned away from me and I continued scowling until I felt a strong youkai presence. I turned happily. "Sesshomaru! And Rin." My voice faded with my last statement.

Rin's mouth opened to say something stupid but the door opened. I turned around. "Taisho!"

"Taisho!" Rin said right after me.

I rolled my eyes. Looking at Taisho, I saw he didn't look quite himself. "Come in."

He led us inside and I saw Izayoi. My eyes narrowed. This was going to be a disaster, just like last time.

**Flash back**

"You are both so uncouth! I can't believe my son's are dating you!"

_CRASH!_

"I can't believe your sons turned out so well considering, you mothered them!"

_SMASH!_

"Maybe they didn't turn out well! After all, Inuyasha is dating you!"

"OW!"

"Ha! I've got better aim than both of you!"

**Back to the present**

The men in the room backed up as the three women faced each other.

"Izayoi," Kagome said, falsely sweet, "You look lovely. You're wearing so many colors. It's like a rainbow."

Izayoi smiled back at her. "Well, Kagome, dear, we don't all have the perfect ability to seamlessly mesh two clashing colors like our Rin. Of course, your skirt is lovely too, Kagome. It's like being in middle school again. Though, I thought regulation skirts were longer… how indecent. Do they still make you wear bloomers?"

"You should ask Rin."

"Actually, Izayoi," the indirectly addressed woman said cheerily, "they got rid of those a long, long time ago. Sort of like that old time trendy bubblegum pink shade everybody used to wear."

There was a pause and energy and power started to crackle like thunder and lightning. The youki of the three most powerful youkai in the world had been subdued in that instant. This had never happened before. Inuyasha took a step back and his ears flattened against his head. Taisho let out a whimper. And, Sesshomaru, well, Sesshomaru blinked.

The conversation started back up.

"Well, dear," Izayoi said, addressing Rin, "I don't know much about that, but I know about that hideous new trend going around: lemonade and orange sherbet. Have you heard of it?"

"No," the girl replied. "I'm not much of an ice cream girl. You can ask Kagome though."

The aforementioned Kagome smiled. "Yes, well, when I dabble, it's only in things worth dabbling in. Not sorbet and the like. I prefer sophistication, not mock class."

"Indeed?" asked Izayoi.

"Truly?" Rin questioned. "I would never have guessed."

The crackle of power grew stronger, causing another whimper, and a step back, and a blink.

"Well," Kagome said with an almost maternal air, "ignorance is bliss. Or so they say."

"Yes, Rin. What's it like being so naive?"

Kagome smiled largely. "Such a trait is a double edged sword."

"Better than a dull, blunt sword on both ends," Rin said with a happy-go-lucky attitude.

"I agree."

"Entirely."

Another increase of power. Another step back. Another whimper. Another blink.

Kagome spoke again, almost conspiratorially, "Of course, a blunt sword has its strong suits too. It never cuts corners."

Izayoi nodded. "Double edged swords tend to cut double the amount of corners."

"Quite so," Rin responded jovially. "But, one masters such a destructive sword with great tact and skill, such as a dull, blunt swordsman can never hope to achieve."

"Yes," Izayoi granted. "But, who judges such tact and skill?"

Kagome smiled lightly. "One who knows much and hides little, Izayoi."

Rin smiled as well. "Indeed."

"Ah, but," Izayoi countered, "trustworthiness and other such forthright qualities are to be valued."

"But by whom?" Kagome queried.

"Whom indeed," Izayoi responded.

"I suppose," Rin ventured calmly, "we shall never know."

The power crackled higher and reached a peak. Izayoi and Rin matched eyes, before Izayoi and Kagome proceeded to stare at each other. Rin and Kagome's eyes clashed and the power went ever higher, before it instantly dispersed. This time, all three boys blinked.

A genuine smile appeared on the girls' faces. Their peals of laughter sounded throughout the room.

"That was a lot of fun," Izayoi said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Rin said in response.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I more than enjoyed that. Inuyasha hasn't mastered the art of subtlety like you girls have."

Their laughter sounded out once more. "We should do this again sometime," Rin said.

"Yes, we should," Kagome agreed.

"But, first, I do believe the two of you were brought here for dinner." Izayoi looked back. "Coming, boys?"

"Oh leave them," Kagome said, snorting. "Besides, you seem like a woman who knows her way around the kitchen."

Laughter sounded once more and all three women liked arms. "I thought we agreed to resume after dinner."

"Touché."

"Shall we go, ladies?" Rin asked.

"Let's."

They walked out of the room leaving their escorts behind. "Well," Inuyasha gulped, "That went well."

"Did it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Taisho shrugged. "Nothing broke."

A silent agreement to never mention the uncomfortable experience passed through the room.

"Shall we join them, sons?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded and walked slowly to the dining hall after their father, each man preparing himself for the worst.

…

**I've got to know. How many of you loved that? I was laughing my head off! My favorite has to be Izayoi's first words. **

**T.N.T! **


	2. Painting

**Okay. That last drabble was fun. This one is a different kind of fun though. Sort of like, dangerous fun.**

**Don't own them, only the paint.**

…

**Status: Friends**

**Relationship: Kagome-Inuyasha's girlfriend. Rin- Sesshomaru's girlfriend. Izayoi- Inu no Taisho's girlfriend. **

…

**Kagome's POV**

_Ding Dong._

"Kagome, what's in your backpack?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, Rin."

Izayoi looked at me skeptically and then the door opened. It was Taisho. Perfect. He wouldn't ask too many questions.

He shot his special fanged smile at Izayoi and then turned to Rin and I. "Hey, girls."

He led us inside and then stopped. He turned to me and wrinkled his nose. "That's strong paint. What are you guys planning to do?"

"What else do you do with paint, Taisho?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever. You guys can paint and we'll be out soon. We're going to practice."

"I know. You practice every Saturday."

Another roll of his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. We'll talk later. Do whatever you want."

I broke into a huge smile. He had no idea what he just authorized. "We will. Have fun!"

"You too. Can't wait to see what you guys come up with." With that he strode into the backyard where I knew the others were waiting.

Quickly I turned to the girls. I started unpacking brushes and paint, two of each color: red, black, and white.

"We have about 15 minutes or so until Sesshomaru beats them both up. We have to hurry."

"What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Haven't you figured it out, Izayoi? We're going to give our boys' rooms a makeover!"

There was a silence that hung in the room. Then they both smiled at me.

"That sounds…" Izayoi trailed off.

"MAGNIFICENT!" Rin shouted.

"I know! Well, Sesshomaru's room is completely white, so Rin, you get red and black paint. Izayoi, you get white and red paint. I'll take white and black paint. Meet back here in 10 minutes. Got it?"

"Sure thing."

"Got it."

We headed up the stairs and split up.

**Rin's POV**

This was by far the best plan Kagome had ever come up with. I dipped my brush in the black paint can and looked at Sesshy's wall. Flowers. He needs flowers. I drew a bunch of flowers all over the walls. Big flowers. Small flowers. Lilies, roses, daisies, tulips!

Then I checked my watch. 5 minutes. I signed my name on an empty space on the wall and smiled at the room. Something was still missing.

Red paint!

"What can I paint red?"

I looked around. The furniture! I drew some flowers on his bed and dresser and desk. I looked around once more. Perfect. I picked up my pain cans and skipped downstairs to the rendezvous point. Sesshy was going to be so proud!

**Izayoi's POV**

Kagome was an evil genius. I had to say she was. I contemplated her evilness while painting crowns on the wall in red. She really was amazing. I couldn't believe that I had the privilege of being her friend. I wondered how the boys would react. If I guessed correctly, Rin was painting flowers. I couldn't fathom what Kagome was doing though. I finished painting the walls and grabbed the white paint.

I signed "With love, your princess."

I looked down at the carpet. He was going to be so mad. Of course, it's partially his fault for always calling me his princess. I wouldn't have drawn crowns otherwise. Of course, Kagome is also at fault, she came up with the idea.

I smiled happily and grabbed my supplies. Oh, well. I walked out of the room downstairs.

**Kagome's POV**

I sat there contemplating what to draw. I'd use white on the walls and I'd sign my name on the door with black. I'd do that last. What to paint, though? I thought about Inuyasha and came up with the perfect idea.

Puppies!

Puppies with oversized ears!

I drew them on all four walls and enjoyed every second of it. I checked my watch. Sesshomaru would be getting bored soon.

I grabbed the paint and turned to his door. I signed "My name is Ka-Go-Me! P.S. I'm not cleaning this up."

I nodded. That'd teach him to call me by my name. I smirked and walked downstairs.

**Normal POV**

The girls finished putting everything in Kagome's backpack when the boys walked in.

"So," Taisho said, "do I get to see?"

"Later," Kagome answered.

He pouted.

"Bye, boys!" Rin said.

Rin grabbed Kagome and Izayoi's hands and pulled them to Kagome's car. They all got in.

"I don't want to be here when they find out."

"She's right, Kagome."

** "**Hold on. I just want to see their faces when they come out."

"You're suicidal!"

"Correction. They're homicidal!"

Just then, the door opened and out came three white haired guys with extremely angry faces, dressed only in towels.

"WENCH!"

"IZAYOI!"

Sesshomaru glared.

Three girls screamed!

"Sesshomaru's glaring at us! Let's get out of here!"

Kagome stepped on the gas and the three girls drove out of there faster than Inuyasha could run, laughing like the suicidal maniacs they were.

**Later that night…**

"Oh my goodness! Did you see Sesshomaru's face? He wasn't as happy as I thought he'd be!"

" Please, Rin, I was only freaking out because they didn't realize what we did until they were about to get into the shower. What do you think, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at her toes which her two friends were currently painting a color they dubbed "Inuyasha Red."

"I think… we need to go back and paint the outside of their house too."

They froze and looked at their solemn friend. "What?" Rin screamed.

"Come on, Kagome."

"The whole reason I wanted to do that was because Inuyasha won't stop calling me wench- I invited you guys so you didn't get bored because I was a girl on a mission and those sorts of girls are never fun to hang out with. And then! He goes and shouts it to me while we're driving off. I think we really need to drive the message harder."

The girls looked at her. "Well…" Izayoi said slyly.

"I think we can do something about that, Kagome."

"Really?"

"Yep. In fact, I can call a friend. He runs a painting business and-"

"What?" Kagome yelled at Izayoi. "Are you crazy? If anyone else were to do this they'd die!"

"Well, I don't want to see three, half-naked men again!"

"Who said anything about doing it after their practice session on Saturday?"

"They also practice on Tuesday and Thursday!"

Rin broke into the conversation on the verge of hysterics. "You guys are missing the real point! Did either of you see Sesshomaru glaring at us?"

They all went silent and then broke into laughter.

Simultaneously, they screamed. "Sesshomaru is going to kill us!"

…

**Well I have to admit, it was a bad idea to paint flowers on Sesshomaru's wall.**


	3. Revenge

**Well, Well, Well. Here we are again. This time it's not bad girls though. It's bad boys.**

**I only own the evil schemes.**

…

**Status: Enemies**

**Relationship: Kagome- Newly married to Inuyasha. Rin- Newly married to Sesshomaru. Izayoi- Newly married to Inu no Taisho.**

…

**Izayoi's POV**

I looked at my watch. It was time to go to counseling. If only it was marriage counseling, then I'd be looking forward to it. But no. I had to go to counseling to help with my relationship with my sister in-law-in-laws, or whatever they were. I walked down the stairs and saw Rin.

I scowled and cleared my throat. She acknowledged me with a roll of her eyes. "I would say let's go so we can get this over with, but I can't find Kagome."

I arched an eyebrow. "She is not getting out of this. If we have to go, she has to go."

"That's what I was thinking, but I can't find her. I tried tracking her spiritual power and it's like it's completely sealed off! The boys already shut themselves upstairs for their bonding and we're still going to have to pay the bill whether we go or not!"

I stared at her, my annoyance building. "Well, where did you look?"

"I looked on her side of the house. Near the pool, in the attic, in the basement, in the front yard and in the back yard. She's nowhere."

I frowned again. Where was she? She was not going to flake out of this. I wouldn't allow it! As much as I hated it, I'd have to work with Sesshomaru's very own drop of sunshine to find her so we could get our stupid session over with.

"Well, did you look in the bathrooms?"

She wrinkled her nose. "No."

"Well," I said grudgingly, "let's try there."

**Kagome's POV**

I wasn't going to that stupid counseling. I wasn't doing anything for Inuyasha. Especially not so he could have uninterrupted "bonding" time.

I stomped to the kitchen and opened the freezer. I pulled out 3 gallons of vanilla, chocolate chunk ice cream and hauled it over to the island. It was heavy. Heavy was good.

I hopped onto the island and sat cross-legged. I reached my hand down and pulled open a drawer. Knives? No. Spoons and forks? No. The third drawer had just what I was looking for. An ice cream scoop.

I smiled down at the container of every girl's favorite comfort food. Revenge would come later. For now, I was going to eat ice cream, and I was going to enjoy it.

I didn't care if Inuyasha said I was "sort of chubby". The only reason he said that is because he's comparing me to a stick! The jerk!

**Rin's POV**

We were never going to find her! We had gone throughout the whole house looking for her. No sign of her. We went through the back yard and searched the entire property. I climbed up trees and looked in bushes! I was fine with doing that, but on my own time, and certainly not for her! Plus, my hair was a wreck and the rest of me was a mess!

Even if we found her we'd only have 2 hours of therapy and I had a feeling I was going to need a lot more time to share my feelings on this.

Izayoi spoke. "We should probably go to the garage. All three cars might be there, but she might have walked. We can take Taisho's car and check all of the places she drags Inuyasha to, and when we find her, we can drag her to counseling, whether she's ready to go or not."

I, personally, didn't like the gleam in her eyes, but I was feeling just as crazy. "First, let's get some water for the road."

She nodded angrily.

So, we started to head to the kitchen when we heard a voice come from inside.

"The jerk! Who does he think he is?"

Izayoi and I froze. I felt my eye twitch as I turned to her. "She's been in the kitchen the whole time?" I growled. Sesshy would have been proud.

Izayoi's eyes were narrowed. "That stupid girl! She must have known we'd never look in here because of what Inuyasha said!"

"She's a mastermind! Do you think she was only eating small portions to trick us so she could do this when it was time for our session?"

She snorted, something I'd never seen her do, but I also had never seen her look that wild, her appearance and the look in her eye adding to her new, frightening persona. "I wouldn't put it past her."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

She nodded and we stomped over and opened the kitchen door only to see Kagome sitting on the counter of the island eating out of a giant ice cream tub using only an ice cream scooper. We froze.

**Kagome's POV**

I was in the middle of snorting about Inuyasha's idiocy when the door burst open. It was Izayoi and Rin. Great. I forgot I had to break the news to them. I hesitated. I really didn't like them, but no woman deserves to have this hidden from her.

I sighed, reopened the third drawer and grabbed two more ice cream scoopers. I threw them over and they caught them instinctively.

"Why'd you give us these?"

I let out another snort. "Come sit down and I'll tell you."

Normally, they would have argued, but they must have sensed the seriousness of the unknown situation, because they both climbed onto the counter and automatically dug their scoopers into the container.

"What happened to you two? You're filthy."

"We could say the same about you," Izayoi said.

"Ice cream isn't filth!"

"She's got a point, Izayoi, and, Kagome, we were looking for you."

"Right, for counseling. Sorry, I forgot to tell you I wasn't going."

Izayoi looked at me furiously. "You can't be serious. I don't want to go either, but the boys are spending a lot of money to-"

"The_ boys_ can spend as much money as they want because that is exactly what they are. Only foolish little boys do what they're doing."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are they doing?"

I sighed. Here we go.

**Flash back: Earlier Today**

"Stupid Inuyasha. I can't believe him! Making me go to this stupid therapy. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

I walked up the stairs to the attic where he and his brothers usually hung out. I made sure to be as quiet as possible. If he was distracted, as he usually is, he wouldn't hear me, or smell me coming and I wanted to scare him.

I put my hand on the door and opened it a crack, only to back away as quickly as I could. I ran to my bathroom and locked the door. Did I just see what I think I did? Of course I did! My idiot jerk of a husband was cheating on me! Not to mention that Sesshomaru and Taisho were cheating too!

Inuyasha cheat: definitely-though it was rather hard to admit.

Taisho cheat: probably.

Sesshomaru cheat: NEVER!

What was going on here?

**The present in Kagome's POV**

I took a deep breath. "And that's what happened."

They looked down at the ice cream and started eating it faster. I joined them. Nothing is as therapeutic for your relationship with two people you despise as telling them that your husbands are cheating on you all and eating ice cream afterwards.

"You've got to be kidding," Izayoi said.

"I wish I was. What I can't get over is that they couldn't wait for us to actually leave for therapy. And that they were cheating in the house. And that they were all cheating in the same room. I mean seriously? How old are you? I thought only middle school boys did group make-out sessions."

"Tell me about it," Izayoi snorted.

"I can't get over the fact that they were cheating at all," Rin said meekly.

We both froze and looked at her. She had put down her utensil and was staring at the ice cream with the saddest expression I had ever seen. I looked at Izayoi.

We may have hated each other, and never once agreed on anything, but I knew that we were both thinking the same thing.

_Sesshomaru?_

I mean, it's always been obvious that Rin was very innocent, bordering on the naïve side, but we were shocked about it too. I had trusted Sesshomaru when I hadn't trusted Inuyasha. I had loved him like a brother and had joined him in making fun of Inuyasha. He just didn't seem like the type. I knew Izayoi had been close to him as well. And Rin? Well, he was her husband!

I bit my lip and looked at her. I was debating on whether or not I should comfort her when her tears started spilling over. I scooted over to her and crushed her into a hug.

Izayoi joined us in the hug with the excuse, "Cry on my shoulder. Don't want you to get your tears into the ice cream."

Rin laughed a bit but then broke into sobs. I looked at Izayoi and she seemed a bit unnerved.

"Rin," I said harshly. "Stop crying. You can't cry, we have things to do."

Her sobs became quieter, but she didn't stop. "What things?"

Izayoi looked at me with the same question in her eyes.

"Fun things. Things that'll make them very sorry to have crossed us."

Her crying subsided completely and she let out a giggle. "That does sound like fun."

A smirk crossed Izayoi's face. "What are we waiting for?"

**Izayoi's POV**

I don't know why I ever disliked these women. They were amazing. We never needed therapy.

"Do you think this was all a ploy to bring us closer together?" I asked.

Rin looked at me with a smile. "That's good thinking. They'll probably use that as an excuse as to why they were up there with those women."

I shook my head. That's not what I meant, but they probably would use that as an excuse, knowing Taisho.

Rin and I turned as the door in the garage opened. Kagome came in holding 5 swords and wearing a huge grin. "I got them!"

"Good job," I said.

"Did you guys get the car keys?"

Rin nodded.

I smiled. I idly wondered why women who had been cheated on liked to destroy cars. Stealing them was much better.

"Where are we going to go?" Rin asked.

"My shrine. I never got rid of it, even after Inuyasha and I got married."

"Good planning ahead," Rin said happily.

Kagome eyed her. "Thanks…"

Rin had been really enthusiastic ever since she stopped crying. Maybe too enthusiastic? I mean, it was like a 180, or even a 360!

She tossed Taisho's keys to me and Inuyasha's keys to Kagome. Kagome put the swords in Inuyasha's- or her- car's trunk. She then opened the garage. "You guys follow me."

She was about to open her door when Rin started rummaging through a bag I didn't even notice she had. She pulled out three cans of accelerant and some matches. Where did she get those?

"I can do the first floor. Kagome, you can do the pool house-and the pool because I've always wondered if you can light a pool on fire. Izayoi, you've got the second floor."

We both stared at her. "What?" she asked. "I like fire. I think it's a good idea."

"Uh…" Kagome started. "I know, but they're still in there."

She brushed that away with a flick of her eyelashes. "They'll survive."

"What about the women they're with?" She asked.

"They'll be saved," she said nonchalantly.

"What about our stuff?" I asked hurriedly.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah," Kagome said slowly. "When we divorce them, we'll want to get our stuff back. We can't if it's burnt."

Rin pouted for a moment and then smiled. "After the divorce?"

"Let's take things one step at a time, Rin," Kagome warned cautiously.

Rin sighed and pouted once more. Then, she shrugged and smiled, putting the stuff back in her bag and then in the trunk of "her" car. "Well! Let's go!"

She got into her car and Kagome and I shared a look. Rin, arsonist and pyromaniac? Maybe she wasn't as innocent as we thought. All I knew was that, I never wanted to get on her bad side like the boys had. I shivered, wondering if she had contemplated setting something Kagome or I had owned on fire only to have Sesshomaru stop her. She wouldn't have, right?

I was just glad we had a friendly truce.

**Rin's POV**

I sat in the car and giggled as I followed Kagome to her shrine. So, I couldn't set fire yet. But after we had our stuff…

Oh! This was going to be fun!

At a red light, I cocked my head. White. The word suddenly popped into my head and I knew why. Sesshomaru's car was totally white. It was bothering me. I was going to have to do something about that. White was just so boring.

**2 ½ weeks later in Kagome's POV**

I smiled at Rin as she giggled and rang the doorbell. We were at the boys' house and here to serve them the divorce papers. We wanted to do it in person. The door opened and there stood Inuyasha, Taisho, and Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled largely and held out her papers to Sesshomaru who somehow managed to gracefully accept them. Taisho had them forced on him and Inuyasha snatched them from me. I scowled. He looked down at them quickly and then looked up to say something, but he was stopped in his tracks.

"Are those our cars?"

The other boys looked at them, just as surprised, though, Sesshomaru hid it well. "No," I answered. "I thought you would have figured that out by now considering we didn't bring them back."

He wasn't addressing that, though, as I knew very well. "WHAT DID YOU DO! Those were $500,000 cars!"

I knew he wasn't exaggerating. In fact he was probably under-exaggerating. I couldn't bring myself to care.

Neither, apparently could Rin, because she skipped over to her car humming. "I'll wait for you guys!"

Izayoi giggled and turned back to the three inus at the door. "What do you mean, Inuyasha? You don't think they look nice?"

I laughed, too, as I looked at the cars. I had painted over his horrible fire engine red car with horizontal green squiggles. Taisho's formerly all black car looked as if it had its front end dipped in melted strawberry ice cream and dotted with blue sprinkles. Sesshomaru's car had been covered in orange and yellow crudely hand painted polka dots- Rin hadn't wanted to go to a car shop.

I chuckled again. "Don't be so upset, Inuyasha. This was letting you off easy. Be glad we only stole your cars."

"And swords," Izayoi chimed in, at which the mention of Taisho looked like he was going to cry.

"Yes. Be glad, because Rin was thinking about using fire."

Taisho and Inuyasha looked sick, but Sesshomaru's eye twitched and I was sure he knew she hadn't been thinking about using fire on the cars and swords.

Just then, Rin honked her horn, which had been made to sound like "Twinkle, Twinkle,"-she went to the shop for that- and Inuyasha and Taisho seemed about ready to faint. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left, obviously not going to put up with our foolishness-or possibly being made a fool of-any longer.

"Well, we have to go. Bye!"

We then got into our cars and left the oldest and youngest boys on their doorstep to gape after us as we drove away.

…

**That one was not as funny, but I'll make up for it with the next one. It's going to rock!**

**T.N.T!**


	4. Engagements

**Sorry for the delay. This will, surprisingly, have no interaction with the girls. I might do a separate follow-up, but I couldn't not post this under this collection.**

**All will be in NORMAL POV**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

…

**Status: Enemies (But it really doesn't matter.)**

…

**FLASHBACK: THE BOYS**

Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were acting surprisingly civil.

Now, between brothers, you wouldn't think this very odd, but these weren't just any brothers. They were the Takahashi brothers, and whenever they were together, things were destroyed in the colossal fights they had, courtesy of Inuyasha and Inutaisho.

They were also silent.

This was another oddity. You could always find Sesshomaru silent, of course, but his other brothers seemed to bring noise with them wherever they went.

Taisho cleared his throat nervously.

"So, you know how I've been dating Izayoi for a couple of years."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said gruffly, averting his eyes.

"So, I was thinking that I would propose to her."

Inuyasha's head shot up to look at his elder half-brother. "REALLY? Cause I mean, I was going to tell you that I was going to propose to Kagome."

"Yeah? That's great."

There was an awkward silence during which Taisho and Inuyasha shot furtive looks at Sesshomaru.

"How about you, Sesshomaru?" Taisho asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru blinked, before nodding and turning back to the book he had been reading before his elder brother had interrupted him.

"Well, I'm sort of nervous," Taisho said.

"I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled, though it was easy to tell he was lying.

Sesshomaru kept reading.

"I was thinking," Taisho continued, "We could propose together, all on the same night, so that it'll be easier. You know?"

"That's…" Inuyasha shrugged in a defeated sort of way. "Fine."

Together, oldest and the youngest Takahashi's worked out a simple plan to propose to their girlfriends on the same night. At the end of their plotting, both brothers were satisfied and Sesshomaru had yet to speak a word.

This had Taisho turning to him. "Come on, O_touto,_" Taisho said, clearly attempting to bait his younger, but much more mature brother. "Don't' you want to join in?"

Sesshomaru looked at him. "I do not, _Aniki._"

Taisho pouted and Inuyasha decided to pick up where he left off, nervousness replaced by his usual annoying bluster.

"Why not? Scared that if you do, we'll show you up and Rin won't agree?"

"I simply have no interest in your plan."

"Well, when do you plan to propose to her, then?"

"I have no set date as of yet."

Taisho and Inuyasha shared a smirk. "Well," Taisho said, picking up the speech eagerly, "Why not just do it on the same night we do? It's not like it'll hurt anything, and you always like to go into things with a plan."

Sesshomaru bit his tongue (not really, figuratively). He did not feel like getting into a sparring match over this with those idiots. He'd much rather prefer to finish reading his book and be left alone. As such, he simply decided to go for the all-purpose, non-committal, mono-syllabic sound. To him, it would mean nothing, but they would interpret it as they wished. It would be a win-win.

"Hnn."

Taisho and Inuyasha high-fived each other, both very happy. It would be better this way, all three of them doing it together, even if Sesshomaru hadn't really agreed.

**(The Present. Weeks later.) Kagome's engagement**

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at a Ramen stand. They always came to Ramen stands. It wasn't unusual. But, Inuyasha was acting out of sorts. He was jumpy and fidgeting and Kagome was getting tired of it.

"Inuyasha, will you sit still? You're annoying me."

"Feh!"

Kagome sighed and slurped her noodles. Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't eating.

"Inuyasha, you aren't eating."

"Feh!"

"Are you sick?"

"Feh!"

Kagome's face twitched. She was getting quite fed up with his no word responses. Seriously? Why couldn't he be like Taisho? He always answered Izayoi's questions, even if he didn't feel like it. Not that Izayoi deserved it, Kagome thought with a scowl.

An uneventful hour passed and the man behind the counter was becoming quite nervous. He was fidgeting as much as Inuyasha was (which was quite a lot). Kagome seemed to be creating a very angry atmosphere and Inuyasha seemed to be on the verge of fainting, not that he would admit to it, mind you, but he was pale and sweating and breathing in a shallow way. The shop owner was used to the strange antics of these two customers, they were his regulars, but this was different (hence his anxiety). Normally, his stand was filled with yells and shouts, but today…

Nothing. It was eerily quiet and the shop owner thought he was going to have to call the cops… because they weren't disturbing him…

Then Inuyasha got up and banged his hands on the counter, startling the ever watchful man, while eliciting no reaction whatsoever from his date. "Whatever!"

The owner thought, once he finally gathered his wits about himself, things would be going back to normal, but the girl didn't respond correctly. "What are you talking about?" she sighed in an exasperated manner, clearly weary from the boring yet tense night.

"I give up!" Inuyasha stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a tiny black velvet box. He threw it at Kagome and she caught it rather clumsily with a frown.

"What is this?" she asked, now bemused.

"A ring, all right! Are you going to marry me or not?!"

The shop owner stood there expectantly, his eyes darting back and forth between the standing hanyou and the sitting girl. He hadn't seen this coming. A break-up, sure, but not a proposal. If you could call it a proposal. Which you really couldn't.

Kagome put the box on the counter and then she burst. "Inuyasha! How dare you! You can't just go around asking a girl to marry you anywhere! You should have taken me somewhere formal! You take me here every time we go on a date! Even though it gets old, it's fine! For dates! But proposing!? Who do you think you are?! Who do you think I am?!"

The shop owner nodded slightly. He had to agree. They came there all of the time. _All _of the time.

"Listen, wench! Are you going to marry me or not?!"

"Fine, I'll marry you, you idiot! Are you happy now, jerk?!"

The shop owner gaped and stared silently and Kagome pulled out her cell phone. She hit a button and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Kagome."_

"Wench, who are you talking to?!"

"I'm talking to Kikyo, jerk! Get the car! I want to go home!"

"_What's going on?"_

"Hold on."

Kagome sent a glare to Inuyasha and he shrank back. He brusquely put a hand in his pocket, pulled out his wallet and slammed money onto the counter. The shop owner jumped, shocked out of his thoughts. He shook his head as he picked up the money. He never thought she would have said yes.

Kagome sent a smile to the bemused and slightly startled man and then followed after her new fiancé at her own pace.

"Okay, Kikyo. You'll never guess what happened," Kagome said, to her friend.

_"What? You're out with Inuyasha, right? Did you break up?"_

"The exact opposite. Inuyasha asked me to marry him."

A scream sounded. _"No way! You said yes, right?"_

"Yes, I said yes."

"_Why don't you sound happy?"_

"The jerk did it in a ramen stand!"

Another scream could be heard. "_You're kidding right?"_

"No, I'm not! Can you believe him?"

"_No, I can't believe him!"_

"I know!"

Kagome arrived at the car and found Inuyasha holding the door open for her. She ignored him and slid into her seat, still talking to Kikyo. She didn't even glance in his direction. He went around and got in on his side. Mumbling to himself about stupid, ungrateful women, he drove Kagome to her house, the drive silent, but for Kagome talking to her friend.

Then, in the middle, of the road she let out a scream. Inuyasha stepped on the brakes. Hard.

"Kikyo! I'll call you back later!"

_"Okay, Bye!"_

Kagome hung up her phone and turned to Inuyasha. "Go back!"

"Back!? Where?!"

"Where else, idiot? Back to the ramen stand!"

"Why should I go back? I thought you didn't like it there."

"Because I forgot the ring! And since when have you cared what I thought?"

Inuyasha scowled at the first part but verbally responded to the second part. Quite stupidly, actually. "I don't!"

The two of them continued to argue until Kagome remembered where they were as a car drove past. She tugged a lock of Inuyasha's hair violently.

"Ow! What in the world, wench?"

"Stupid, we're in the middle of the road. Drive, moron!"

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath about vicious, angry wenches and continued down the road towards Kagome's house.

Kagome mumbled under her breath about getting arrested for loitering. Then she started talking about him, well aware of his sensitive hearing.

"I can't believe I'm marrying this guy," was the first thing out of her mouth.

Inuyasha came to another abrupt stop.

Kagome bucked forward and turned angrily on him. "Why did you stop?"

"Idiot! You forgot the ring!"

Kagome blinked, remembering why they had stopped the first time.

"Well then go back and get it!"

"I was going before you started questioning me!"

"Well, then why aren't you going back?"

"I'm going, stupid wench! Just shut up!"

Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing. She sat back in her chair and slumped down as Inuyasha made a u-turn in the middle of the street, something she was sure illegal, and she seethed. She was so going to vent to Kikyo as soon as she got home. She really didn't understand why she agreed to marry him. She really must be stupid.

**(The same night.) Izayoi's engagement**

** "**Taisho," Izayoi said, "will you sit down and stop pacing? I'm trying to watch a movie."

"Of course, Hime, hold on."

Izayoi sighed and turned up the volume on her television. She and Taisho were at her house and supposed to be having a movie night. He was, however, making it hard to call movie night, because he wouldn't sit down and watch the movie. She knew he wouldn't be interested (it was a romantic comedy), but he would usually sit down and endure it for her.

Tonight, it appeared, was not usual. Taisho had been pacing the floor since he got there an hour ago. He didn't eat, even though she had made curry, his favorite. He hadn't even sat at the table. Izayoi grounded her teeth, irate. He had just kept pacing! On top of that he had been short with her. He was never short with her! And when he realized what he was doing he would try to pacify her saying "I'm sorry, Hime," or, "Hold on, Hime," or, "I'll sit down in a minute, Hime." He was acting so odd and he was deep in thought. Taisho was never deep in thought. He wasn't as reckless as Inuyasha, but he never thought things through. Izayoi grounded her teeth harder. He was going to give her an ulcer if he kept on stressing her out like this.

Taisho was completely oblivious to his girlfriend's frustrations as he was preoccupied. He was debating the plan he and Inuyasha had come up with. He wasn't going to not go through with it, but proposing was scary. How was he supposed to know if she would say yes? What if-

Taisho stopped in his tracks. What if she said no? What was he supposed to do if she said no? He'd never get over it. Not to mention, he would never live it down! Not only was his future happiness on the line, his pride was on the line, too. This made things harder than ever.

He started to pace again.

"Taisho!" Izayoi snapped. "Stop pacing. I can see you out of the corner of my eye and it's distracting."

"Yes, Hime."

Taisho discontinued his pacing again at her command, and stood in front of the wall where he had stopped. He had to go through with it, no matter if his pride was wounded beyond what even his youkai healing could repair. But, he'd avoid getting on his knees if he could. He shuddered, that would be horrible. Especially if he did it and she said no anyway.

He pursed his lips. How was he supposed to ask her then?

He idly wondered if Inuyasha or Sesshomaru had this problem. Inuyasha was almost as prideful as he was, but he would be much more worried about what Kagome would say because if Kagome said no, she meant no. Sesshomaru on the other hand, was more prideful than he and Inuyasha combined. He had this idea that he couldn't ask anything. Normally it didn't bother Rin, but it might if it were something like this. Sesshomaru would probably have to suck up his pride and ask if he wanted her to say yes.

He gulped and blanched. He would have to suck up his pride too. He couldn't get her to say yes if he didn't ask. He was slightly ashamed of himself for being so cowardly. Here he was, standing in the corner of his girlfriend's house, quaking in fear over the idea of proposing. He was the one who had suggested the idea. He should just do it. He looked down at his watch.

He only had one more hour with her. He should probably do it now. Taisho shook his head. No. He _had _to do it now.

30 minutes passed. (He chickened out.)

Izayoi sighed as she watched the movie. Taisho was still standing in the corner, and he hadn't moved since she told him to stop pacing. She opened her mouth to ask if he would sit with her, when her phone rang.

She paused the movie and grabbed her phone, which was sitting on the end table.

"Hello?"

_"Oh my goodness, Izayoi!"_

"Kaguya? What's wrong? This had better be an emergency."

_"Someone just got engaged!"_

"That is an emergency. Who?"

_"You hate her."_

Izayoi frowned. "Please don't say one of the names of the two girls I'm thinking about."

"_Fine. Inuyasha got engaged."_

"What? This is unbelievable! How'd you find out?"

_"Kikyo called me and said Kagome called her and told her that Inuyasha proposed."_

"That sucks. Thanks for calling. I'll talk to you later."

"_It's Saturday. Are you and Taisho on a date?"_

Izayoi cringed. "Yeah. It's movie night. Well, it's supposed to be."

"_Oh dear. We'll talk later then."_

"Okay. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Izayoi hung up and quickly turned to look over the back of her couch. She looked in the corner to see her boyfriend banging his head on her wall. She glared at the back of his head. "Taisho. Inuyasha just proposed to that stupid girlfriend of his."

Taisho momentarily stopped his banging, only to start up again harder. Izayoi frowned. She hadn't been aware that Taisho had the same opinion of Kagome as she did. A different thought popped into her head.

"Taisho! Stop! You're going to-"

Too late. Taisho had been hitting the wall so hard, his head went through.

"-bust a whole in the wall," Izayoi finished sadly. She turned back to her movie and ignored her boyfriend whose head was still occupying a space in her wall since he hadn't bothered to pull it out.

Taisho, who wasn't hurt, frowned in the darkness of his whole. One of Izayoi's friends must have called to tell her. He was a little upset that he hadn't heard the conversation but he dismissed that thought. He was more upset over the fact that his youngest brother had already gone and gotten engaged. Taisho couldn't back out now! (Though he had been considering it.) That would be even worse than kneeling! Inuyasha's early victory could be attributed to his impatience, but that didn't change the fact that he was already engaged. Taisho took an intake of breath.

Izayoi was fuming, from her place on the couch. Her boyfriend was being an idiot and he had put a whole in her wall. He was going to pay for that. In more than one way. She planned on not speaking to him for a week at least. He was being very bothersome.

Not to mention, she was upset about Kagome being engaged. She didn't like the girl and she was getting married before her! It was infuriating! How had Inuyasha gotten the guts to propose to a monster like her? Another though hit her. Rin would probably get married before her too. She almost fainted out of self-pity before snorting at the absurdity of the idea. Sesshomaru wouldn't injure his image so much as to propose. That would mean asking. Sesshomaru didn't ask. Then again, she hadn't thought it possible for Inuyasha to propose either. Especially not before Taisho. Maybe she didn't know the three brothers as well as she thought she did.

"Izayoi."

She frowned and turned to Taisho. He had pulled his head out of the wall and was covered in plaster, but that wasn't what bothered her. He had called her by her name. He never did that. Well, except for when he was angry at her. She couldn't think of anything she had done since the last time they had spoken (30 minutes ago) that would make him angry.

She scowled as she responded to his call. "You're the one in trouble. Where do you get off talking to me like that when you have to pay for the damage done to my house?"

He smiled sheepishly at her, walked over, and sat down on the couch.

"I know. I'll pay for it. I'm sorry. But, I have something very important to say to you. I need you to listen."

A feeling of dread washed over her. Was he breaking up with her? That would explain the weird behavior. And why he was thinking so much. If he asked her to be his friend she would die. She scowled inwardly. He was probably breaking up for her to be with some stupid, brainless girl who didn't even know him? It was probably a gold digger. Or maybe she was youkai?

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Izayoi. I need you to listen and then I need you to say yes."

Well, it didn't seem so much like a break up now. You don't tell the person they need to say yes to the break-up. That eased her worries only a little bit. If it wasn't a break-up it could be anything. It could always be anything with Taisho.

"Izayoi," he said, breaking her out of her reverie again.

She noticed something clasped in his hands. She ignored it as he said her name again, but he held it out.

"Izayoi, I need for you to marry me. Please." He tacked on the please and an afterthought.

Her eyes widened as she reached out her hand and opened the box. It was a ring and he got it for her. And he wanted her to marry him. She'd get married before Kagome after all. She'd make sure that their wedding was before hers and then no one could say that stupid idiot girl had tied the knot before her.

"Izayoi?" Taisho questioned nervously. She hadn't answered and that was troubling. What if she was debating how to say no? His stomach clenched in fear.

Izayoi blinked as she noticed the nervousness in her boyfriend. He actually thought she would say no. It was funny, but cute. She opened her mouth before closing it. It would be super fun to pretend to say no. She contemplated drawing it out when he said her name again.

"Izayoi?"

She rolled her eyes and gave out a sigh before laughing lightly. She didn't mind him being afraid, but she couldn't stand him saying her name.

She smiled softly and grabbed the box from him. "All right. I'll marry you."

He leaned forward, still exuding nervousness. "Really? You mean it?"

Izayoi nodded and before she knew it she was pulled into a bruising, bone-crushing dog hug (because dog hugs are worse than bear hugs) by her new fiancé. Well, not really bruising or bone crushing because Taisho always made sure to be careful so as not to hurt her. After a while, he let go with a grin.

He hopped off of the couch. "I've got to go tell Inuyasha. Bye. I love you!"

He ran out of the room and she looked down at the ring. She heard the door open and close. She waited a few minutes and, then, she squealed.

Absently, she wondered at the odds of two brothers proposing on the same night, but she quickly pushed that thought aside. All that mattered was the fact that she was now engaged to Taisho. Another squeal slipped out. She pulled the ring out and put it on her finger.

With a smile, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Kaguya!" she cried. "You'll never guess what!"

**(The same night.) Rin's engagement**

A very… _distinctive _couple sat in a crowded formal restaurant. A tall silver haired Inu-youkai with regal grace and lofty elegance sat across from a short black-haired child-like woman who was gesticulating wildly.

"And I know that I planted hydrangeas and forget-me-nots and tulips, but there are daisies everywhere and I have no idea where they came from. It's not that I don't like them; I love them. They go great with my dandelions in my flower crowns, but that's exactly the problem. No one wans to wear my flower crowns except me. You won't wear them and neither will Kagura or anyone else I know. What am I supposed to do with them? I want to plant some roses, though. I don't know where. Maybe I should get a green house so I can have flowers all year long. Do you think I should get a greenhouse Shou?"

The girl, Rin, paused only for a second before continuing, apparently not expecting an answer that the youkai, Sesshomaru, was not going to give.

As Rin kept up her chatter, Sesshomaru merely sat. Normally he thought that his girlfriend's continuous chatter was endearing, but not tonight. Tonight it was a hindrance, a rather bothersome one at that. Not only was her chatter a hindrance, but their routine was one as well.

Whenever they were together Rin would talk, and Sesshomaru would listen. She would ask questions and most of the time he would not answer. That was how things were. When he did answer it was never long-winded. He merely said what he needed to say in response to what she had to say and that was it. He never initiated conversations and never went off topic when answering.

Therein lies the problem. If she were to pause for the mandatory one second after asking a question and he responded with something that had nothing to do with what she asked like he wanted to, bad things would happen, even if he told her what he was planning to. She would feel as if he was ignoring what she said and she would get sad and he would have to make it up to her. The first time he did that, which was also the last time, he had to buy her a lifetime supply of pocky to get her to speak to him again since he wouldn't say sorry like a normal person. Of course she ate it in 7 months.

He cringed remembering. He never understood how she did it. If he did what he was planning, he would have to buy her more pocky. Maybe a youkai's lifetime supply. She would probably eat that in a year and a half, maybe two. Where would she keep it? Obviously in the shed he bought her the last time, only he would have to get it expanded. The extension would of course be located next to the greenhouse he would buy her.

He sighed internally. It would be costly but worth it if he could accomplish his goal for the night.

He took a small breath and opened his mouth…

Only to close it as Rin's phone rang.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed. "Hold on," she said, as if Sesshomaru was really interested in garden, though she knew he wasn't.

"Hello! Rin speaking!"

_"Hey."_

"Oh! Hi, Kagura! What's up?"

_"Do you want to know what I just heard from Kikyo?"_

"No, I don't want to know what you just heard from Kikyo."

Rin's happy mood soured as her friend brought up Kikyo. Rin had nothing against Kikyo personally, but she hung out with Kagome and was therefore guilty by association. Guilty of what, Rin wasn't sure. Though, that would mean Kagura was guilty of associating with an associate of Kagome. She decided that didn't matter. Only actual associates were guilty. Though, technically, that meant Inuyasha was guilty by association too. Rin shrugged to herself. It didn't really matter. She liked him too much to care.

A shout could be heard from the phone and Rin jumped slightly, scared out of her thoughts.

"_Rin, are you listening?"_

"No, sorry. Would you repeat that?"

"_I said that Kikyo called me and told me that she just heard from Kagome that Inuyasha proposed to her and she said yes."_

"WHAT?! I'm so happy for Inuyasha! But I'm sad for him too!"

_"I figured you would be. Anyway, That's all. I'll talk to Kikyo to see if she knows anything else. Call you later."_

"Okay. Okay. Later then. Bye, Kagura!"

"_Bye."_

Rin shook her head while hanging up, sadly happy, a complete oxymoron, but her feelings could only be described in this way. She put her phone in her bag and looked at Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha and Kagome got engaged!"

Sesshomaru looked at her indifferently. "I heard."

Sesshomaru wasn't really concerned over his little brother already being engaged. It didn't matter to him. Not now.

Rin, on the other hand, was wholly concerned over this new topic. She went on to talk about how Kagome and Inuyasha getting married was both bad and good.

Sesshomaru sighed internally. Again. His chance to implement his plan had passed, though most would consider this a better time to interrupt with what he was planning because of the subject.

An hour passed before Sesshomaru decided that he'd move in to action, no matter the consequences. "Rin."

Rin stopped talking immediately and looked at Sesshomaru. She blinked in question. Sesshomaru looked at her. "You speak of their marriage. Would you like to marry? "

He gave himself a mental pat on the back, not caring how undignified the thought was. He was glad that he hadn't started before. His approach wouldn't make her sad, and was entirely appropriate for both the conversation and his ultimate goal of the night.

"Oh! Sure! I guess that's every girl's dream…"

She blathered on and Sesshomaru blinked. He supposed he should have guessed her response wouldn't fit into his brilliant strategy. He decided it didn't matter. He was always prepared.

Another hour passed and Rin was still talking. Sesshomaru decided to try again. "Rin."

She stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Would _you_ like to marry?" this time, he asked with the slightest emphasis on "you."

"Yeah, I would-"

What was sure to be a long monologue was cut off as a waiter brought Rin a bowl of ice cream. "Thanks!"

The waiter bowed and left. "You know," she said to Sesshomaru, "that took a long time. I ordered that 40 minutes ago."

"5," Sesshomaru said.

"Right. Oh! This is good!"

Sesshomaru watched as Rin happily, silently, ate her ice cream. He idly wondered whether or not her distorted sense of time was beginning to rub off on him. They had only been there for 2 hours but it felt as if centuries had passed, and Sesshomaru knew centuries.

He reached a hand into his pocket and grabbed a small box. He thought about melting it and simply aborting his proposing plan. It was entirely too difficult. He already tried twice and she had crushed each of his attempts effortlessly. He growled to himself at the thought of giving up. He was a great, powerful youkai of the west. He would not cower at something so simple as giving a ring to the un-daunting woman who sat across from him and telling her that they should get married.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and set it on the table. Rin put her spoon in her bowl and frowned at Sesshomaru. He gestured to the box. She picked it up and opened it.

"Ah!" she laughed joyously. "This is really pretty!"

Sesshomaru blinked wondering if this plan was going to fail as well. He also wondered if for the first time tonight she would make him fail on purpose.

Rin stared at him, knowing full well what the ring was for. She had been wondering what he was hinting at when he asked her if she would like to marry. She knew he didn't bring up things like that, twice, unless he had an ulterior motive. She was glad he wanted to marry her, ecstatic. The only trouble was he hadn't really asked he. He made vague inquires, but he hadn't asked if she wanted to marry him. She decided that for once, he was going to have to injure his pride if he wanted something. He certainly wouldn't get her to say yes unless he did.

A plan formulated in her head and she smiled inwardly.

Cocking her head and adopting a sugary sweet, innocent tone, she asked. "Can I wear it?"

Sesshomaru blinked before nodding his acceptance. "You may."

She slipped it on her ring finger of her left hand, clearly telling Sesshomaru all that he needed to know. He growled under his breath wondering why, at this moment, when he was trying to do this, she decided that she would become difficult. He briefly cursed all females and wished that they didn't exist before coming back to reality.

He eyed her as she went back to eating her ice cream. He had to do it. Sesshomaru had never had to do anything in his life if he didn't want to. Yet, here she was, making him bow to her wishes. He would have to ask her. He didn't want to ask her. Yet, he had to, if he wanted her to marry him. He looked inward and wondered if he really wanted to marry her. He was dismayed to find that he did.

"Rin, you will accept the offer." He gave her this command, even though he hadn't really offered. He knew she wouldn't listen to him, but he had to try to get around asking.

"Hmm?" she asked pleasantly, putting her spoon down again. She seemed so nonchalant and calm, far from her usual self. "Did you ask me something, Sesshomaru?"

She had called him by his name. She only ever called him by annoying nicknames. He scowled inwardly as he realized she was really, very, entirely serious and she wasn't going to give in.

He narrowed his eyes at the ring now on her finger. He really hated this. Really. He couldn't kill her, unfortunate but true. He loved her, though he really wished he didn't. He wondered how his idiotic younger brother had accomplished it and he also wondered if his elder brother was having as hard a time-

Rin's phone rang, cutting off his thoughts.

"Hold on!" Rin said, even though he hadn't been saying anyhting. "Hello! Rin speaking!"

_"Hey."_

"Kagura?"

_"Yeah. Guess what?"_

"You decided you want to wear one of my daisies and dandelions crowns?"

"_No. Izayoi and Taisho just got engaged."_

"You can't be serious?! Kaguya called and told you this?"

_"Yep. She said it happened 45 minutes ago. She was only able to get off the pone with Izayoi now."_

"45 minutes ago?"

"_Yep."_

"Oh! How nice! And awful!"

"_Yeah. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Okay! Bye!"

_"Bye."_

Rin hung up the phone and briefly wondered why they all decided to propose on the same night. Deciding she didn't care, she put her phone away and looked at Sesshomaru. "Taisho just _asked_ Izayoi to marry him. Isn't that wonderful?"

He noticed the emphasis on the word "asked". He ignored it. Both of his brothers had accomplished the task and yet he was here, unable to.

"I think I'm going to order another ice cream."

"Finish what you have first."

"Of course," she said.

He hadn't even suggested it, she noticed. She wondered if he knew how to do anything but command and inquire. She also wondered if he knew there was very little difference in the real world between inquiring and asking. She went back to her ice cream, determined not to think about it anymore. Now it would be up to him to ask, or they wouldn't get anywhere.

Another hour passed and neither of them had budged.

A phone rang, but this time it wasn't Rin's.

"Sesshomaru, that's your phone."

He nodded and answered his phone. "Speak."

_"Hey, Otouto!"_

_ "What's up, Aniki?"_

"Both of you stop your nonsense."

"_You know that you haven't asked her yet, right?"_

"I realize that."

"_It's been three hours!"_

"I realize that as well."

"Sesshomaru, are you speaking to the boys? Can I say hi?"

Sesshomaru handed his phone over to Rin.

"Hi boys! Congratulations almost!"

"_Hey, Rin! What're you guys doing?"_

"We're just sitting here having a great time. We're both contemplating the wonders of marriage!"

Rin frowned at the silence on the other end. "Boys?"

Then, there was a shout and very loud laughter emanating from the phone.

"What's so funny?"

"_Nothing!" _both boys shouted.

"Oh. Do you want to speak back to Sesshomaru?"

"_No, that's fine."_

"Okay. Bye!"

Rin hung up and gave the phone back. "Your brothers are so silly."

"Hnn."

Another hour passed and it was now midnight. Rin was on her 9th bowl of ice cream and didn't seem full in the slightest.

Silence surrounded the couple, which was unusual, as the female of the pair never ran out of things to say.

Sesshomaru huffed almost undetectably, but his counterpart sensed it and knew she had won. A small smile graced her face. She wondered if he really thought he could have won against her.

"Rin."

"Sesshomaru?"

"You- will you marry me?"

He growled it out and it was almost inaudible and it was forced as if ground out through his gritted fangs, but it was enough for Rin.

Her happiest grin came onto her face and she jumped up and squealed and clapped. She ran over to him and bent down and gave him a hug. "Of course, Fluffy!"

She pulled away and sat back down and pulled out her phone. She typed up a short text message and sent it to Kagura. Her phone rang seconds later but she ignored it. Instead of answering, she ate her ice cream and resumed her one sided conversation about her garden she had started 4 hours ago as if she hadn't just gotten engaged.

Sesshomaru would have sighed in relief at the fact that the hardest 4 hours of his life had finally come to an end had he been anyone else. As he wasn't, he simply signaled to the waiter that was standing in the corner. He walked over with a bow.

"Bring me my check."

The waiter went away and Sesshomaru almost smirked. He was back to ordering people around. It pleased him. After all, ordering people around was much more fun than asking.

The waiter came back around. Sesshomaru pulled out his wallet and stuffed a few bills into the check. He pulled out his keys. "Bring my car around."

The boy started to protest, but with a glare, was sent on his way.

Rin chattered happily still, and in a few minutes the waiter turned valet had come back. He handed Sesshomaru his keys and was dismissed with a concise nod. Sesshomaru stood up. Rin grabbed her purse and stood wit him, still talking.

Together, the newly engaged couple walked out of the now deserted restaurant to Sesshomaru's waiting car, and they left.

…

**What do you think?**

**It wasn't super funny or supper fluffy, but I had so enjoyed writing this piece. I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**Also, about the time jump thing. I know Taisho proposed right after Izayoi got the call from Kaguya about Inuyasha and Kagome, but Rin got the calls an hour apart. The reason for this is that Kagura had been on the phone with Kaguya for a long time, but after she got off the phone with her, she called Rin.**

**Bye!**

**T. N. T.**


	5. Triathlon

**Well, this is the next to entry last for Inu girls so I'm going to try and make it count!**

**Let the Games begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on anything.**

…

**Status: Friends.**

**Relationship: Kagome-Inuyasha's wife and mate. Rin-Sesshomaru's wife and mate. Izayoi-Inutaisho's wife and mate.**

…

**Normal POV**

Kagome looked at her two friends as they sat in their recreational room. It was, surprisingly enough, the only room in the overly large mansion that was solely theirs, and it showed.

It was decorated oddly; separated into four parts. One part was posh and elegant; one part was simple and feminine; one was eclectic and bright, and the last was a mesh of all three styles.

Currently, the three girls sat in the fourth section, which was located in the center of the second section, perfectly in the middle of the room. They sat on the floor in as much of a circular shape as you could make with only three people.

Kagome cleared her throat and began speaking. "Today is the very first of the monthly triathlons we will be holding here in the Takahashi household, made up of Inutaisho and Izayoi Takahashi, Sesshomaru and Rin Takahashi, and Inuyasha and Kagome Takahashi. The athletes competing will be Mrs. Takahashi, Mrs. Takahashi, and Mrs. Takahashi. As it is a triathlon, it will consist of three events. Good sportsmanship is required. No underhandedness between contestants."

Rin looked rather upset and Izayoi looked confused at this sudden bout of rules condoning fair conduct. Normally their games were in the form of a crazy free-for-all.

Kagome merely smiled at their expressions and continued. "We will begin the opening ceremony."

She stood. "Izayoi Takahashi, please stand. Place your right hand over your heart and repeat after me. I, Izayoi Takahashi, Contestant 1 in the first ever Takahashi Triathlon, do hereby promise to compete according to the rules and put forth an effort to do my best in any and all games and events related to the Takahashi Triathlon."

Izayoi nodded. "I, Izayoi Takahashi, Contestant 1 in the first ever Takahashi Triathlon, do hereby promise to compete according to the rules and put forth an effort to do my best in any and all games and events related to the Takahashi Triathlon."

"You may be seated. Rin Takahashi, please rise and repeat after me. I, Rin Takahashi, Contestant 2 in the first ever Takahashi Triathlon, do hereby promise to compete according to the rules and put forth an effort to do my best in any and all games and events related to the Takahashi Triathlon."

Rin giggled but assumed a serious expression. "I, Rin Takahashi, Contestant 2 in the first ever Takahashi Triathlon, do hereby promise to compete according to the rules and put forth an effort to do my best in any and all games and events related to the Takahashi Triathlon."

"You may be seated. I, Kagome Takahashi, Contestant 3 in the first ever Takahashi Triathlon, do hereby promise to compete according to the rules and put forth an effort to do my best in any and all games and events related to the Takahashi Triathlon."

She seated herself and Rin smothered her laugh at the weirdness of it all.

Kagome stood back up and walked to her desk. She grabbed a bowl and set it in the center of their makeshift circle. It was filled with wood. She again walked to her desk and grabbed a bottle and a box.

She poured the bottle onto the wood, Rin recognized it as accelerant, and then opened the box, which held matches.

She swiped the match and held it overhead. "Let the games begin!"

She dropped the lit match into the bowl and flames shot up and out. The girls screamed and shielded themselves from the fire.

Suddenly, their door, which wasn't locked, was ripped off of its hinges and three frantic silver haired men with gold eyes entered the room.

Before they could even speak, Kagome recklessly picked up the flaming bowl and threw it at them, ignoring her own pain at the hot container.

"You are not allowed in here! Get out!"

Two out of three dodged the bowl but it hit Taisho in the face.

Kagome glared as he exclaimed. She went to her desk and picked up her lamp and began to hit her husband with it.

"Get out!"

"We were just checking to make sure you guys were okay! Stupid wench, stop!"

She continued. "We're fine! Leave!"

She chased Taisho and Inuyasha down the stairs, Sesshomaru following after receiving conformation from Rin that she was all right.

"Leave us alone!"

She then marched back upstairs, lamp in hand and walked into the room. She glared at the door, which was lying on the floor.

"That had better be fixed by tomorrow!" she yelled into the hallway, though the excessive volume wasn't actually necessary.

She sat down grouchily on the floor and the girls looked at her.

"That could have been handled better," Izayoi said.

Rin nodded her agreement. "You should have gotten the dog whistle from your drawer rather than the lamp."

Kagome slapped her face with her hand. "You're right. Sorry."

"That's fine."

Izayoi sighed at her friends. That wasn't what she had meant, but she thought it was better to leave them alone.

"Perhaps," she said, hesitantly. "It would be better to start the games tomorrow?"

Rin frowned but Kagome nodded. "Seconded. Motion carried."

"All right," Rin said. "I'm going to take a nap then."

Izayoi nodded. "Good idea."

"I will, too."

They walked out of the room, and just when they were preparing to go to their separate parts of the house, Kagome turned to Rin.

"Make sure you tell Sesshomaru that he doesn't have to fix the door. Wouldn't want our favorite to have to do manual labor."

Rin nodded with a giggle. "Sure thing!"

Izayoi just shook her head at the entire exchange and continued on her way.

…

**The Next Day **

It was late morning and the girls could be found in their room, the door replaced.

Kagome cleared her throat. "The games shall begin today with the first event: The 500g Relay. Your objective is to get the target's-your husband's-$500,000 limit credit card. The contestant who gets the card the fastest receives first place. The reward is a gift card to the downtown flower shop. The one on the corner."

"I'm so going to win!" Rin screamed.

"Please. Kagome has Inuyasha down."

"I don't know, Izayoi. Rin looks like she really wants that gift card. Anyway," she said, rolling her eyes, "Let the games commence!"

**With Rin**

Rin knocked on the door that led to Sesshomaru's study, where she knew he was.

"Enter."

Rin walked in, skipped actually. "Sesshomaru!"

"Yes?"

"Can I have your credit card? The $500,000 limit one?"

Sesshomaru never looked up from his paper work. "My wallet is on the table."

"Thanks, Sesshy!"

She skipped over to table and grabbed the wallet. She rifled through it until she found the card. She plucked it out and smiled at him, though he wasn't looking.

"Bye!"

**With Izayoi**

Izayoi walked into the living room where Taisho was. She knew what she had to do, though the execution was probably going to be difficult. She looked down at the brush in her hand and took a deep breath as she walked into the room.

He was sitting on the couch reading his newspaper. She walked over and slid behind him. She then began to brush his hair and hum his favorite of her compositions on the piano.

She was expecting it, so when he turned around faster than she could blink she had to feign her surprise.

She gasped and looked down.

"Hime?" he questioned softly.

He gently put a clawed finger under her chin and lifted it until she was looking him in the eye.

"What's wrong, Hime? You only ever brush my hair before bed," he said with a light smirk on his face.

She bit her lip gingerly to appear reluctant. "It's nothing."

"Hime. What do you want? You can ask me anything you want."

She looked him straight into the eye, portraying a hopeful attitude. "Really? Because-" she cut herself off in order to increase his curiosity and his need to please her. Inwardly, she smirked. He was so easy.

"Hime! What is it?"

"I don't want to say. You might say no and I'll feel stupid if I ask and you refuse me."

"Hime I won't refuse you. You can have anything you want, you should know that by now."

She almost felt bad, but this was too much fun to not do. "Really? You'll say yes? Do you promise?"

He smiled indulgently at her. He honestly couldn't believe this. She never hesitated to ask him anything, so he was excited to see what she would request.

"Can I have your $500,000 limit credit card?"

Taisho sat stunned at the sudden change in her countenance. "You want my credit card?"

She nodded. "You did promise?"

"Of course."

She smiled, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He gave her the plastic card.

"Thanks, Taisho."

She jumped past him, off the couch. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Taisho sat frozen on the couch. _"I think I just got conned."_

**With Kagome**

** "**Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha!"

"No, wench!"

"Just give me the stupid credit card!"

"No!"

Kagome gave an impressive growl. He was being stubborn today. More so than usual. She decided to switch tactics.

"Please," she said, dragging out the word and batting her eyelashes.

Inuyasha gulped. He couldn't see why she wanted his card. She had her own.

"Inuyasha."

He froze on the bed as she walked over and sat down. He couldn't give in, but the way she was looking at him, he really wanted to.

"Can I please have your credit card?" she said, pouting lightly.

He jumped up quickly and turned around, heaving.

"N-no!"

Kagome scowled at his back. He was really dragging this out. She had probably already lost. With a sigh, she decided to play her trump card.

"Inuyasha."

He turned around against his will at her seductive tone. He gulped as she walked towards him slowly.

She put one hand on his shoulder and another on his chest. "Will you give it to me if I promise to get you something?"

"W-what?"

"What if, while I'm out, I buy you all of your favorite flavors of Ramen?"

"All of them?" he asked incredulously.

"All of them. And when I come back, I'll cook them and put them in the biggest container I can find and we can watch that sword fight on television instead of my favorite anime. How about it?"

He was trying his best to resist, but he couldn't, Kagome knew. That's why it was a trump card.

"My wallet's on the dresser."

She smiled brightly at him. She went to the dresser and pulled out the card, along with some of his cash.

"Thanks, Inu!" she called as she walked out of the room and down stairs. She had to give up her anime time, but you had to give to get.

…

Kagome walked into the recreational room to see both of her friends waiting for her.

"What took so long?" Izayoi asked, looking up at her as son as she walked in.

"Inuyasha was being a stubborn jerk as usual."

Both of them nodded.

"He resisted your pleading?" Izayoi asked curiously. Inuyasha almost always fell to Kagome when she started begging.

"Yeah. I don't know what got into him today."

Rin shrugged. "Did you try asking like a normal person? That's what I did with Sesshomaru."

Kagome snorted. "That never would have worked. You know him. I love him the way he is, but, sometimes I wish that he was more like Sesshomaru."

There was a moment of complete silence before they all burst out laughing.

"Did you just say that?" Rin screamed.

"I can't believe-" Kagome began, before she was interrupted by another round of her own laughter.

"That's just wrong!" Izayoi said.

They laughed for a long time, before they finally pulled themselves together.

"Shall we?" Kagome asked, wiping a tear from her eye. "Who came in first?"

"Rin, obviously. She had Sesshomaru."

They smothered their giggles and Kagome nodded. She walked to her desk while she composed herself. She pulled out a small card from one of her drawers and turned to her now serious friends. She had Rin stand.

"Rin Takahashi, Contestant 2, congratulations on winning first place."

The card was passed over and Rin bowed.

"Thank you."

Kagome then grabbed a notepad and wrote down the order of their places: Rin-1st, Izayoi-2nd, and Kagome-3rd.

"Now," Kagome said, "The second event is the Max Out Mad Dash. The objective is to max out the credit card the fastest. The two limitations: you cannot buy any item more than three times and you cannot buy anything over $5,000. The prize is an all expense paid lunch from Oden all the Time."

"Sounds fun!" Rin said.

"It sounds dangerous," Izayoi said dryly.

Kagome shrugged. "We'll meet at Oden. Let the games begin!"

…

**With Izayoi**

She got into her car and drove down town. She had the perfect plan and she would execute it perfectly. She arrived at the jewelry store in record time. She got out of her car and entered the shop with her head held high.

"Izayoi-sama! How may we help you today?" she was addressed by one of the attendants-she couldn't recall who it was. K-something or other. Everybody at the store had a K-name. It was sort of annoying.

"I want to talk to the manager."

"Right away, Izayoi-sama."

She was directed to a seat in the corner and then the assistant went through a door in the back of the building.

She came out quickly, with the manager following behind her.

"Izayoi-sama."

She smiled tightly. She never liked dealing with this woman. She had a major thing for Taisho and was always making low blows.

"Kaguya," she said. Another K-name.

"What can I do for you?"

"I think it's obvious," she said shortly.

"Come then."

She followed Kaguya to the showcases. "What would you like to buy?"

"Something expensive. $500,000 dollars. Show me."

Kaguya's eyes lit up. She walked over to a small case and showed Izayoi a particularly gaudy necklace with an abundance of unnecessary jewels. Izayoi had always disliked those types of things, but they had actually come in handy this time.

"This is $500,000 exactly."

"Ring it up."

They went over to the cash register and Izayoi happily swiped the credit card. She took the bag with the necklace in it and walked out of the store. She got into her car and drove to the restaurant. She knew for sure that she had gotten first place. It was too easy. Just like Taisho.

**With Kagome**

Kagome parked her car in the lot and smiled as she got out.

The car dealership. The perfect place to buy expensive things.

She had already bought Inuyasha's ramen along with a giant, oversized bowl from a novelty shop. Now, she just had to max out.

She walked into the building. Miroku was on duty. He was a close friend of Inuyasha's and a conman. He sold Inuyasha all three of his favorite cars for a higher price than they should have been sold at. He would be absolutely the perfect salesman if she was looking to max out the card. For once, she was grateful for his dishonest ways.

"Kagome! What can I do for you?" he said with a charming smile.

"I need expensive cars. Make them red. I'm trying to max out Inuyasha's credit card," she said, going for the direct approach.

"Oh. Is this a cry for attention, Kagome? If Inuyasha isn't treating you well, you know you can always come to me."

Kagome gave him a blank stare. If it wasn't Miroku, she would actually think the offer was sweet and innocent. "Do you want me to tell him you said that?" she asked in a falsely curious tone, tilting her head.

He chuckled nervously. "No, it's fine. Why don't we go out and see the cars?"

She shook her head, "Unnecessary. I trust you to pick the reddest, most expensive cars. I'll just pay for them. Make sure that Inuyasha will like them though. You know his taste in cars better than I do."

He nodded. "Well if that's the case, I have three cars I have been looking for a chance to sell to him."

They walked to his office and soon the transaction was complete.

"Just swipe your card," he said.

She did as he told her. The final price was over her intended budget, but she was maxing the card out, so…

"Thanks, Miroku, the card is maxed out now, so just keep the cars here. Inuyasha will come and pick them up, and pay the rest of the balance, 'kay?"

He nodded, and with a smile, Kagome left his dealership, got in her car, and drove to Oden all the Time.

**With Rin**

Rin was pouting.

She was in one of the most high-end boutiques this side of Tokyo but it was taking forever to get enough stuff in order to max out her card. Or, Sesshomaru's card. She hadn't touched the credit card he gave her since she first got it.

"Miss, may I help you?"

She looked at the girl. She had come here with Kagome and Izayoi many times and knew all the employees' names by heart.

"Actually, Koharu, I need to find expensive stuff, but this place doesn't have anything. I've been looking for 15 minutes and still nothing!"

Koharu looked at the woman. Nobody ever came into the store asking for expensive stuff. Perhaps this would be a good thing for her. She worked for commission after all.

"Maybe you'd like to look at our dresses. They are our most expensive items. They're all the way in the back."

By the time Koharu finished talking, Rin was glowing with excitement. She hadn't looked in the back.

"Stupid!" she exclaimed to herself. "Please lead the way!"

Rin squealed to herself as she followed Koharu. She wasn't good at spending money, but if she got Koharu to pick expensive things out for her, maybe she could accomplish her goal.

When they arrived in the dresses section, Rin's eyes shined. She didn't love clothes as much as Izayoi did, but she could appreciate the beauty of a good formal dress.

"Koharu, help me grab three of each of the most expensive items, okay?"

Koharu was confused but didn't argue.

In no time, both girls' arms were full and Rin was following Koharu to the register. They piled the dresses on the counter and Rin smiled at the girl running the register, Satsuki, her favorite of the store's workers.

"Could you ring these up for me?"

In a few minutes, everything was in bags and Rin swiped her card.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but your card is maxing out."

Rin smiled, and the girls were surprised. They had people come in and max their credit cards out, and they never smiled about it.

She held up a bag. "You can take these back."

They blinked in surprise, but Satsuki nodded and completed the transaction.

"Have good day, ma'am," she said lightly.

Rin nodded happily, loaded down with bags, but acting as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Bye, Koharu! Bye, Satsuki!"

Rin walked out of the store and stuffed her bags in the back seat of her vehicle. She got in and drove off to the rendezvous point. She hoped that she had won. She loved oden!

…

When she got to the restaurant, she pouted. Both Kagome and Izayoi were already there, sitting at their regular table.

"Hey," she said sadly.

They both laughed at her.

"Hey!"

"What's up, Rin?" Izayoi asked with a smile.

"Nothing. I can't believe I came in last."

"That's how I felt earlier," Kagome said wryly.

The girls looked at each other before they burst out laughing, remembering the words said at the first awards ceremony. No one paid them any attention, as they were used to the group's strange antics.

After they calmed down and Rin took a seat, Kagome began.

"Izayoi came first, with an extra point because she spent exactly $500,000, the card's limit, so, Izayoi Takahashi, Contestant 1, congratulations on winning first place."

Izayoi nodded.

"Your reward is an all you can eat lunch, paid for by the Takahashi Triathlon."

Rin raised her eyebrow. "Where is the Takahashi Triathlon getting this money from?"

Izayoi smirked. "You've been spending way too much time with your husband. That was a totally Sesshomaru-esque move."

The girls began laughing again, before Kagome spoke. "Let's not mention him again. I don't think my stomach muscled can take it," she gasped.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"But, seriously," Rin said as Kagome flagged down a waiter, "where is this money coming from? I know you aren't going to pay for it."

Kagome sent a completely innocent smile to Rin. "I stole some money from Inuyasha's wallet, of course."

"Nice move!" Rin said.

Izayoi just stared at them. "Isn't that against the rules? You know, fair play, and all that?"

"No underhandedness between contestants. Inuyasha is not a contestant."

Izayoi shook her head.

"Hey girls, I haven't seen you around in a while," a voice said.

They all jumped. They hadn't noticed the waiter come around while they were distracted.

Kagome and Rin glared ad Izayoi put a hand on her heart.

"Seriously, Shippo?" Rin said.

Kagome just shook her head as their long time friend laughed at them. "What are you doing waiting on us?"

He scowled lightly. "Souten's punishing me for something, I don't know what, but she is, so I have to work out here."

The girls giggled at his plight. Shippo and his wife Souten co-owned Oden all the Time. The girls thought that they were the cutest couple and constantly visited the shop, not just to enjoy the food-which was amazing-but to catch up with their two friends and to meddle in their relationship since they believed that there was still matchmaking to be done, even after marrying.

"Too bad," Rin said, not sounding sad for him at all.

He pouted before smiling. "The usual?"

"No," Kagome said. "Izayoi gets to order whatever she wants because she won the game."

"What game?"

"We're maxing out the guys' credit cards," she said. "She did it first."

Shippo looked at them like they were crazy, and in his mind they were. "What sort of flowers do you want me to bring to your funeral?"

Rin and Kagome shared a look. "Daisies."

"I think I might want gardenias," Izayoi said.

Shippo sighed. He didn't understand women. "What'll it be then?"

Izayoi gave her order.

In a few minutes, Shippo was back with her food. The girls sat and talked while Izayoi ate. Shippo joined them, and eventually Souten did as well.

When Izayoi finished, they got up and went to the register. Kagome paid and then they left, Shippo calling after them.

"I'll pray for you!"

They rolled their eyes and walked out of the restaurant.

Kagome cleared her throat. "The last event will begin when we arrive at home. The event is the Consequences Debate. The objective is to get the least amount of consequences for your actions. The reward is a shopping spree, courtesy of the Takahashi Triathlon fund .The credit card company will have already sent out the e-mails and the boys will get the alerts on their phones. Good luck, girls!"

They all nodded and got into their separate cars. They drove home, each girl hoping to win, or at least not to lose so badly.

**With Kagome**

Kagome smiled as she poured the last cup of ramen into the humongous bowl she had bought. No way was she losing this event.

She held the bowl in her hands and walked up the stairs to the room she and Inuyasha shared, where she knew he would be.

She pushed open the door and walked in. he was sitting on the bed, glaring at the television. She knew he was waiting for the sword fight to come on. She had gotten back just in time.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to her. "What?" he asked gruffly.

"Did you get an e-mail from the credit card company?"

"Yeah. It said you maxed out my credit card. I hope you got my ramen before you did."

"It's right here," Kagome said in shock. She couldn't believe her luck.

His face lit up and she smiled happily. She walked over and handed him the bowl. He didn't even say thank you, but at the moment she could care less.

After slurping up some of his high-blood pressure inducing meal he turned to her. "You smell like Miroku. Did you buy a car or something?"

Kagome smiled at him happily. "I bought three cars. All of them for you!"

He snorted. "Good job."

"Really?" she said, disbelieving. She honestly could not believe her luck.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, I'll be back to watch the completion with you, okay? See ya!"

She rushed out of the room and squealed. That had been awesome!

**With Rin**

Rin gulped as she stood in front of Sesshomaru's study. She was really nervous. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but still.

She raised her hand to knock on the door, but it was opened before she could.

"Rin."

"Hi, Sesshomaru!" she squeaked.

"Enter," he said, stepping aside to let her through.

She sat down in the chair in front of the desk and he stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"Hnn."

Rin almost fainted. She hadn't been this nervous around him since… ever.

"You are not allowed to go into any store for two weeks."

Her eyes widened and she was going to protest when she realized she got off easy. He could have told her she couldn't go into any place that sells things for two weeks; she wouldn't have been able to go to Oden if he had said that.

She nodded feverishly. "Okay! I'm sorry!" she handed him back his credit card and then ran out of the room as fast as she could.

**With Izayoi**

Izayoi took a deep breath as she entered the living room. She didn't need to hyperventilate. If he saw she was nervous he would take advantage of that. Taisho had sadistic tendencies.

She walked into the room and greeted him calmly. "Taisho."

He turned to her and she froze. He was smirking. It wasn't the harbinger of death that Sesshomaru's smirks were but it was still ominous.

"Izayoi."

She blinked. He was really upset then. Using her name was a clear sign.

"Izayoi, may I see my credit card?"

She nodded and handed him the piece of plastic.

He broke it in two.

Her eyes widened and she wondered if he was going to regret that later.

"Izayoi, may I ask what it is that you bought for $500,000 that maxed out my credit card?"

She laughed nervously. "I bought a necklace from the jewelry store downtown."

He nodded understandingly. He seemed completely calm and completely cool, but Izayoi knew that after this he was probably going to pull Sesshomaru aside and ask to spar with him. Then, Sesshomaru would beat him up and he would pull Inuyasha aside and pummel him to a pulp. That's what he always did when he was enraged. Though Izayoi didn't understand why he was so angry. Unless he was just upset that she had swindled his credit card from him so easily. That was probably it. He had that pride issue, after all.

"You can't go outside for a month. You're under house arrest."

With that he walked straight past her out of the room.

Izayoi sighed. That had been worse than she had been expecting; it hadn't even been a debate. She knew he wouldn't hold her to it, but the thought that he had given her such a severe punishment…

Maybe he needed a bath? Baths were very calming.

Izayoi thought about this as she walked to the recreational room. Both girls were already there.

Kagome was writing in her notepad, placements, she assumed, from the last event.

"Sit down, won't you?" she asked, not looking up.

Izayoi did, and she turned to Rin. "What was your punishment?"

"Two weeks, no stores," she said gloomily.

Izayoi snorted. "You think that's bad? One month, house arrest."

Rin looked at her with pity, but Kagome burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I got no punishment."

Rin and Izayoi gasped. "Are you serious?" was their simultaneous exclaimed question.

Kagome nodded. "And he praised me. He said, 'good job.'"

"Wow!" Rin said. "That deserves two extra points. No punishment at all and praise?"

"Seconded! Motion carried," Izayoi said in awe. "Kagome, you're amazing!"

"It's not me. It's Inuyasha. I don't know why I ever wanted him to be like Sesshomaru."

There was silence, followed by the inevitable breath-taking, tear-jerking laughter.

Kagome sobered quickly. "Actually, I do know."

The laughter doubled in intensity and Kagome had tears streaming down her face.

When they all calmed down Izayoi spoke. "Let's never mention that again."

"Seconded!" Kagome said strongly.

"Motion carried," Rin said breathlessly.

"Anyway," Kagome said, "since I won, and you guys can't come, I'll wait to redeem my prize. I need second and third opinions."

They all nodded together.

"Who won overall?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Will you add it up, Rin? I hate math."

Rin giggled. "Sure."

Taking Kagome's notepad with all the placements, Rin wrote down the final placements with a pout.

"Here you go."

Kagome took the notepad and she brightened. "I won!"

"Seriously?" Izayoi asked.

"You sound surprised," Rin said. "But don't worry, you got second place."

"First loser," Izayoi replied with a smile.

"Hey! Sportsmanship!" Kagome cried.

Izayoi rolled her eyes. "What was the prize for overall win?"

"A five pound chocolate bar."

Rin and Izayoi lost it.

There was screaming and yelling and almost crying and sulking and pouting.

"No fair! I love chocolate almost as much as flowers! Maybe more!" Rin cried.

"That would have been amazing!" Izayoi said sadly.

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah. I plan to enjoy it, though. I'm going to kick Inuyasha out of the room and take a bath while eating my chocolate. Bliss!"

Rin giggled and Izayoi smirked. "You won't have to worry about kicking him out," she said. "Taisho will have him in the dojo before too long. He needs to work off some steam."

The girls smiled and enjoyed a companionable silence that Izayoi suddenly broke. "You know how we planned to do this next month? Let's do it next year instead. An annual thing sounds better, don't you think? If we did this next month, I'd never get out of the house. Besides, it's bad for Taisho's health and mine too."

"Seconded," Rin said with a shudder. "I don't want to have a smug Shippo bringing daisies and gardenias to my shared funeral with Izayoi."

Kagome laughed. "Motion carried!"

The silence fell again before Kagome frowned. "Do you think we should do a closing ceremony? I'm always up for throwing a bowl of flaming wood at Taisho's face."

…

**That is the end of that. For some reason, I can always see these girls causing some sort of trouble for the Inus. **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**T.N.T!**


	6. AN I know you hate me Read it anyway

**Sorry.**

**I hate having to read these things and I really hate having to write them, but I decided that it was necessary.**

**The last installment in the Inu Girls series is going to be long.**

**Like, really long.**

**I already have twenty pages and I'm not even half finished.**

**I know.**

**I've got issues.**

**Anyway, I'll be uploading it in a series of parts. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Stay with me!**

**Ciao! (Is that French or Italian?) **

**T.N.T!**


	7. The Bet –Part 1

**I'm going out with a bang! The biggest bang of all:**

**Jealous Inus!**

…

**Disclaimer: I only own the bet and that's probably not even original!**

…

**Status: Friends.**

**Relationship: Kagome-Inuyasha's girlfriend. Rin-Sesshomaru's girlfriend. Izayoi-Inutaisho's girlfriend.**

…

…

I tugged on my boyfriend's arm to get his attention as we walked towards the restaurant.

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Rin?"

"You should apologize to Inuyasha for what you said earlier. He's not that big of an idiot and I think you might have hurt his feelings."

He stared at me blankly and I flushed.

"Okay, maybe he is that big of an idiot," I conceded. "But, you should still apologize, Sesshomaru. He's your brother, after all."

"Half-brother."

I rolled my eyes at his correction. "Half or not, you should apologize."

He appeared to give it some thought, but I knew for a fact that he was probably only thinking of more ways to creatively insult Inuyasha.

"Hn."

I huffed and was about to try and convince him, when Taisho spoke up.

"Hey! Stop lagging behind. We're already late as it is."

Sesshomaru glared at his older brother, and didn't even bother trying to increase his pace. Sesshomaru had a tiny problem listening to his brother's instructions. Despite the fact that they were full brothers, he still held a bit of animosity for the elder, infinitesimally more powerful daiyoukai. The miniscule power difference being the source of the problem, even if Sesshomaru almost always beat Taisho when they fought.

I sighed and shook my head. I really needed to talk to Kagome and Izayoi and try to convince them to help me get the boys a counselor. Their family dynamic was messed up, and it had nothing to do with the fact that all of their parents had died.

Or maybe that _was_ the root of the problem.

My thoughts were cut short when Sesshomaru opened the door to the restaurant and ushered me in, where we regrouped with the others.

"There's the hostess," Taisho said, pointing to a woman standing a few feet away. "Let's get this over with."

He walked up to her, Inuyasha following behind him.

I turned to Sesshomaru. "Go!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, clearly saying, "She needs to see all of us?"

I frowned and gave him a small push that did nothing to move him. He did, however, move himself. I shot him a smile and walked over to my two friends.

"We have reservations. Takahashi, party of 6," I heard Taisho say.

I grinned when I reached Izayoi and Kagome.

"So? What do you think of the place, Kagome?" I asked.

Izayoi smirked. "And be honest. We did come here for your birthday, so it matters if you like it."

Kagome laughed lightly and looked around the foyer. "If I'm telling the truth, I don't like it. It's too showy and it looks expensive, meaning that it's at least 6 times as expensive as I'm thinking it's going to be. I wouldn't have minded something small."

I scoffed. "You act like they don't have enough money to afford it."

"Just because they're loaded, doesn't mean they should squander their money," Kagome said.

Izayoi snorted lightly. "You act like Sesshomaru would let them squander it."

I smirked. "She has a point, Kagome. You remember what happened when Sesshomaru found out that Taisho bought _six _Ferraris."

We all shuddered simultaneously.

"That's hard to forget," Izayoi murmured.

"Yeah," Kagome said happily. "I think I fell in love with your boyfriend that day, Rin."

I giggled. Kagome was sort of like Sesshomaru's unofficial protégé when it came to "The Art of Intimidation." She was even writing a book about it. I think.

Izayoi crossed her arms. "Be serious, Kagome. You fell in love with him the day we met the boys. When was that?"

"Nine years ago when my mother invited their mother to my birthday party," Kagome said, before letting out a groan. "I'm losing another nine years of my life right now! I'm going to be 26 by the time they convince the hostess to let us in. Stupid Inuyasha and Koga getting into a fight over me!"

I giggled, but on the inside, I sympathized. Looking over to where the boys were, I saw them trying to convince the woman to let us in, despite the fact that we were twenty minutes late. I understood why she wasn't letting us in, but I thought that she'd at least have given in by now. I mean, if I were her, I'd want to give in.

With Inuyasha yelling his head off, and Taisho talking to her in that charming way of his that could make almost any girl swoon, and Sesshomaru standing there looking intimidating –as always– I didn't know how she was resisting. I wanted to be like her when I grew up.

Izayoi interrupted my thoughts with a heavy sigh. "I can already tell that tonight is going to be horrible."

Kagome tore her eyes away from the scene/miniature train wreck in front of us; Taisho had taken the hostess by the hand and was currently whispering in her ear. "Is that because Taisho looks like he's romancing that girl or…"

Izayoi rolled her eyes. She was really good at not getting jealous. "No. It's because bad things always happen on your birthday. Like that time when we were 8 –the first time we met the boys– and you got really angry because Inuyasha threw mud at you and then your powers went haywire and most of the youkai there, including Inuyasha, had to go to the hospital because they were almost purified. Or that time on your 12th birthday when Rin fell into the ocean and almost drowned. Or that time on your 15th birthday when you fell into the dry well in your backyard and got a concussion. Or that time last year when you got kidnapped. Bad things always happen on your birthday!"

I nodded in agreement. Kagome's birthdays were cursed, and they always had been. At least, to my knowledge, they always had been cursed. I was probably right. After all, I had known Kagome for 12 years. We had met at five years old, and I still remembered the incident.

Kagome had thrown her birthday at the park and she had personally invited every single person in the area –including Izayoi and I– to play the largest game of "Kagome, Kagome" I had ever seen. The kids had thoroughly made fun of her and she had begun crying. Izayoi had stood up for her and I had comforted her. We had been inseparable ever since, but that didn't stop me from thinking that her birthdays were cursed. In fact, it only solidified my opinion. We had constantly been told that the three of us together were an unbeatable force of pure evil in three, angelic, innocent looking packages that were joined at the hip.

My musings were again interrupted, this time by Kagome giving an indignant huff. "Well… you may have a point. But that doesn't prove anything!"

Just as I was about to tell her that her point proved everything, the boys walked over to us.

"They decided to let us in," Taisho said with a smile.

Kagome shot Izayoi a glare before smiling at Taisho. "Great!"

We were led to a table and told that a waiter would be with us shortly. We all sat down and Kagome turned to Taisho. "Why'd they let us come in?"

Taisho gave her his most charming smile. "I sweet talked her."

Kagome nodded. "Nice."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Please. He did okay, but I could have done better."

Taisho scoffed and Kagome turned to her boyfriend. A feeling of dread washed over me.

"Please!" Kagome scoffed. "You couldn't convince a fly to drink sugar water."

Inuyasha let out a shout of indignation. "I could to! Besides you couldn't make a cat drink a bowl of milk! In fact you'd probably make him run away and jump in a river!"

"Ah! I could! I'll have you know that I can make Buyo drink his milk just fine!"

Inuyasha scowled. "Your cat doesn't count! He'll do anything if food's involved!"

"You jerk! What exactly are you trying to say?"

"You couldn't make anyone do anything they didn't want to do!"

"How do I make you eat your vegetables, then, Inuyasha?"

"Feh!"

"She has a point Inuyasha," Izayoi jumped in suddenly. "She's the master of subtle seduction and bending wills."

"Is that how she got into high school?" Taisho questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Both Izayoi and Kagome's eyes widened. They had effectively been stunned speechless, but I knew that would only last so long. Neither of them ever let anyone get away with insulting them.

I looked at Sesshomaru and mouthed, "Do something!"

He simply raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, "What do you want me to do?"

I pouted and then the argument resumed.

"I'll have you know I got into high school by my own merits!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sure. We'll give you that," Inuyasha said. "But, what merits exactly?"

Inuyasha and Taisho smirked as the girls gaped. Then, Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. "If you know what's good for you, you'll both shut your mouths."

Her words were delivered icily and I saw both boys shiver slightly. Then they straightened their backs. "Make us."

Her power flared up dangerously and the boys' youki reacted violently. Izayoi's power then began to flare up in response.

I shrunk back and pulled in my own power. I looked at Sesshomaru and he simply raised his eyebrow again. This was so bad. I was just glad Sesshomaru hadn't joined in.

Suddenly, Kagome smirked, reigning in her power. Izayoi followed suit, but with bemused expression. The boys' youki settled down again and they eyed each other cautiously.

I bowed my head –something bad was happening.

"All right then. You're saying I got into school using persuasion. I say the only reason you guys are passing your classes is because you guys are paying off the school."

Their jaws dropped. "No way! Besides you aren't even good enough at persuading anybody, anyway!" Inuyasha protested.

"So you admit to it!" Kagome exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha had just said she wasn't good enough at her second favorite art to make someone accept her into high school.

"No we don't!"

"Hey!" Izayoi exclaimed abruptly. "How about a bet?"

I looked at my friend as if she were crazy. She was crazy. I knew it! She was certifiably insane. Somebody was going to die. I wasn't sure who. Probably Inuyasha. Maybe Taisho too.

Kagome turned to our insane friend. "Go on."

"A bet. It'll prove that you're good enough at persuasion and make the boys admit that the only reason they're passing is because they're paying off the school. It'll also make them admit you didn't get into high school using seduction."

"Sounds fun!"

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Taisho asked.

"It's a contest. We'll each have somebody to persuade to do something. You'll pick a person for each of us and we'll pick person for each of you. We'll give each other a goal and a time limit. The team who finishes their objectives first wins. If you guys were to win, Kagome, and us too, would admit that we only got into high school because we persuaded the school to let us in and that you don't pay the school off. If we were to win, you would have to admit that you guys are only passing because you're paying the school off and that Kagome didn't get in because of persuasion."

There was a pause as the boys thought about her proposition. I frowned slightly. How was seducing/persuading someone going to make anyone admit she didn't do just that to get into school? I didn't understand, but I knew better than to argue with Izayoi's logic.

Then it hit me. Izayoi had just said, "each of us." What did she mean by that? She should have said, "both of us," or "the two of us," not "each of us." They were including me too! And Sesshomaru!

I looked at Sesshomaru and saw his eyes narrow. He must have realized it too!

"You're on!" Inuyasha accepted.

"Great!"

"I will not do this."

That was all it took for the madness to stop. Sesshomaru was my hero! I'd have to tell him how much I loved him later.

"Sessh! Come on. It'll be fun!"

Sesshomaru looked at Taisho. "I do not see this as 'fun,'" he deadpanned. "If they win, I have no desire to tarnish my reputation. If we win, I have no desire to tarnish the reputation of my girlfriend."

I almost had tears in my eyes. I really loved him. He was so great!

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "If you do this, I'll do anything you want."

"Me, too!" Taisho said.

Sesshomaru seemed to pause in his protest of the bet and my world crumbled around me. He would love to have his brothers under his claw! No! That was his idea of fun and Sesshomaru never denied himself anything he wanted!

"You must hold to your word."

I was dead.

"Of course we will!"

"Then I shall do it."

"Yay!" Kagome said. Apparently, she was happy to have dragged me into this.

Izayoi simply smiled brightly. I wished I didn't know either of them.

I glared at Sesshomaru conveying, "I hate you so much."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow in response. One that clearly said "You do not."

Stupid, arrogant, self-assured dog!

"Well," Izayoi said. "You have two days to come up with the people and the objective. We'll see you in school tomorrow!"

Izayoi got up. "We're leaving. We have to talk. Bye!"

Kagome nodded and got up.

"Happy 17th, Kagome!"

"Happy birthday, wench."

Sesshomaru nodded, and Kagome smiled her thanks.

"Come on, Rin," Kagome said.

I sighed heavily and got up. They walked away and I followed. I stopped and quickly shot a glare in my boyfriend's direction. "I really hate you," it said.

He smirked. It said, "I realize that. Shall we see how long you can keep it up?"

I huffed at him angrily and stalked after my so-called friends. So he wasn't saying I didn't hate him, but now he was saying I wouldn't be able to hate him for a long time?

Idiotic, cocky, self-possessed canine!

**. .**

"Paint my nails 'Inuyasha Red.'"

Izayoi smiled at my request and grabbed the color. "Sure thing, Kagome."

We were sitting in my room celebrating my birthday the right way. Popcorn, beauty products and gossip.

I sighed dreamily as she began painting my toes. We were sitting in my room celebrating my birthday the right way: A sleepover with popcorn, beauty products, and gossip.

"See, you guys," I started. "Nothing bad happened."

Izayoi nodded.

"Not to you."

I blinked, and Izayoi and I both looked over at our usually cheery friend who had huddled herself up in a corner. She had been quiet since the incident in the restaurant.

"Rin, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! My idiotic, arrogant, self-possessed dog of a boyfriend thinks it's a joke that I hate him and you dragged me into a bet that I wanted nothing to do with and now I have to go through with it since aforementioned dog of a boyfriend decided he was going to do it and now I have to go and seduce some idiot into doing something and I don't want to do anything with anyone except maybe I want to purify that stupid, cocky, self-assured canine!"

Her voice was hysterical towards the end and we just stared at her. She really did look like she wanted to purify Sesshomaru. I felt sort of bad; not only because we dragged her into this, but also because this was the first time that Sesshomaru had ever done anything she didn't approve of, unless you counted the number of people he beat up on a daily basis.

I crawled over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Rin. We can cancel the whole thing. We weren't thinking about you when we made the bet."

"Yeah," Izayoi chimed in. "It's not like it matters if they know the depth of our skills or not."

Rin shook her head and pulled away from me with a fierce look of determination on her face. "No way are we backing down. This is probably the worst of your birthdays, but I've got to teach Sesshomaru what it means to have me mad at him. Ruthlessly crushing him and his spotless repute happens to be the perfect form of punishment."

I smiled and hugged her again. "That's my girl! This is going to be so much fun!"

She laughed and we walked over to my bed away from the corner. I sat down on the floor next to Izayoi, and she began painting my toenails. I reached out me hand and grabbed a pad of paper and red glitter pen off of my bed behind me.

"Let's get down to business. We have to find the hardest objective. What do we want?"

Rin looked at me intently and turned to Izayoi. "I think it would be best… if… maybe…never mind."

She said the last part suddenly and Izayoi and I stared at her. She was hesitant and there was a longing look in her eyes. Izayoi and I locked eyes. Whenever this happened, she came up with something totally destructive. Rin didn't seem like it, but she loved violence as much as we did. Not that we loved violence, or anything. It's just, hanging around slightly sadistic inu-youkai on a daily basis sort of, kind of, made a bit of viciousness rub off on us. But just sort of. We were nowhere near as bad as them.

Simultaneously, Izayoi and I squealed. "What do you have?" I asked excitedly.

"Does it involve destroying a large building?" Izayoi asked, her eyes shining.

Rin giggled. "No."

"Fire?"

"No!"

"Tell us!"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes!"

"Well," she took a deep breath. "We should make them make whoever we pick hate them."

We paused, completely shocked. Make someone hate them? That's so easy. Seducing someone into hating you?

"Rin…"

"I know what you're thinking. That's why I was thinking we should choose the presidents of each of their fan clubs. Kagura for Sesshomaru, Kaguya for Taisho, and Kikyo for Inuyasha."

There was a pause as we took in her words, and then:

"You're a genius!" I exclaimed. It made so much sense!

"Yeah," Izayoi breathed. "It's like killing two birds with one stone! We get to punish them, and make those girls leave them alone!"

We looked at her slyly.

"Really? So, Izayoi can get jealous?" I asked mockingly, turning to Rin with my eyebrow raised.

Izayoi blushed deeply. "I'm not jealous!"

"You are too!" Rin shouted.

"I'm not!"

The two went back and forth and I laughed. Even if the start of my birthday had been bad for Rin, I had a feeling we would all enjoy the latter portion. Well, Rin and I would.

**. .**

The next day passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was nine in the evening. We had just finished our math homework and Rin and Kagome were getting ready to their houses, when Rin spoke up.

"We never did discuss how long we would give the boys to make the girls hate them," she pointed out.

I cocked my head. "Two weeks?"

Kagome nodded. "Sounds good!"

"Great!" Rin exclaimed.

I looked at her. She had that look in her eye that she got whenever she was ready to do something malicious. I had to admit, though, this seemed pretty malicious.

"All Right. I'll see you girls tomorrow."

They waved and walked out of the door. I climbed upstairs and got ready for bed. As much as I was looking forward to this, I couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over me. Was I really jealous? And if I was, did I even have a good reason to be? Was I being –I almost threw up at the thought– petty?

I shivered in disgust at myself. The girls weren't worried, and they easily admitted when they got jealous. Never in my life could I remember a time when I had been jealous, and here I was stressing out over the fact that Taisho and the boys had to spend two weeks making girls _hate _them. What was my problem?

I sighed as I climbed into bed. Nothing would happen. Even as much as I hated to admit it, the boys could get anything they wanted without having to pay anyone. They could easily convince their targets, mega-diehard fans or not, to hate them.

So why, despite all of my assurances that nothing would happen between Inuyasha and Kikyo or Sesshomaru and Kagura or –let me never even think it– Taisho and Kaguya, was this strange feeling still nagging at me?

…

When the morning came, I walked to Rin's house where Kagome and Rin were waiting outside for me.

"It's about time," Kagome grumbled impatiently.

I grinned at her. She wasn't really a morning person.

"Sorry," I said. "I was just thinking of the perfect way to deliver the surprise to the boys."

Kagome brightened instantly, as I knew she would, and Rin squealed in delight as we began walking.

"Spill," they commanded simultaneously.

At the command I let out an evil, bone-chilling laugh and a mischievous smirk made its way onto my face. "Bentos."

Kagome and Rin looked at me, perplexed.

"Why would bentos make you so happy?" Rin asked innocently.

"I spent the morning making them."

I reached into my bag and handed the girls each a bento, grabbing one for myself in the process.

Rin inspected the cloth-wrapped box. What she found, or didn't find, had her pouting. "It looks harmless."

"Completely benign," Kagome added.

The smirk wormed its way on my face once again. "I know."

They glared at me and I gave in, knowing I had tortured them long enough.

"I wrote the message with wasabi. For once, I was glad that the boys ate such big lunches. I even had enough space to draw a wink!"

They blinked, astonished, before breaking out into laughter that mimicked my own.

"You are a genius."

"Very nice."

I blushed lightly at the praise as I carefully collected the bentos and put them gently in my pack.

"Delivery will be a basic drop. Give it to them and then run out as fast as you can."

Kagome pouted. "I totally want to see Inuyasha's face!"

"You might not be able to see it, but you'll definitely hear him."

Rin giggled at the truth of my words. "Yeah! Inuyasha will be all like–"

"'All like,' what?"

Our heads shot up as we reached the turn. They boys stood there waiting for us, just like always, so that we could walk the last few blocks together.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin didn't miss a beat. "All like, 'MY EARS AREN'T CUTE!' just like you always are when Shiori coos over you."

I couldn't help but admire her quick thinking.

Inuyasha blushed and huffed, walking over to Kagome and grabbing her bag from her, blushing harder. Kagome blushed too, and looked away. They did this every morning and I wondered if they would ever get married considering he could barely do something sweet without either of their faces erupting into flames.

Taisho walked over to me with a charming smile and I smiled back, pretending I wasn't planning his demise and pretending that the weird feeling from last night hadn't just come back with full force.

"Is that wasabi?"

**. .**

I watched happily Izayoi and Taisho talk about food. They were just as cute as Inuyasha and Kagome. When Sesshomaru came to walk beside me, I almost asked him which pair he thought was cuter, but quickly shut my mouth, remembering that I hated him.

I could feel him looking down at me, most likely with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Rin."

I steeled myself, crushing down my forgiving nature and my natural talkativeness. I was going to prove to him that I could be angry with him for as long as I liked and that some things just shouldn't be done. I took a lesson from Kagome's book and raised my nose higher in the air, walking faster than usual to get ahead of him.

Kagome looked back at me with a cryptic smile I easily decoded: "Keep up the good work."

I would!

Sesshomaru caught up without trying and I cursed his long legs. Why did he have to be so tall?

…

I was so relieved when we got to school. Sesshomaru and Taisho went to their class– Taisho had gotten held back for some reasons that were better left unsaid– Inuyasha headed to his, and the three of us girls headed to our classroom.

We took our seats and I sighed.

"Kagome, I don't know how you do it. That was so hard. Not talking to Sesshomaru…"

Kagome shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Don't say that!" Izayoi reprimanded. "This is probably a onetime thing."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "He's a Takahashi. He's an Inu-youkai. He's a male. Of course this isn't a onetime thing. He's just a late bloomer."

I nodded in agreement, but Izayoi sighed. Normally, I wasn't so pessimistic, but Kagome knew about these things, so I decided to trust her.

"But, you don't have to do it this way," Kagome said, raising one finger in the air.

I glanced at her, confused.

She nodded as she talked, and I listened to her wisdom. "It's easy for me to ignore Inuyasha and it works best on him. He doesn't like silence, no matter how much he tells me he wishes I would shut up. Izayoi normally says mean things to Taisho: cutting, sarcastic remarks. It works for her and it hurts him."

Izayoi gasped. "Kagome! Don't corrupt her."

Kagome just rolled her eyes, and I grabbed a notebook to take notes. "For you, something else has to work. It doesn't really fit for you to say mean things or be silent, and it's not going to make Sesshomaru feel bad. You're already doing this, but you should come up with a method for the future."

I nodded, but just then the teacher came in. We started the morning routine and then began class. My mind wandered as the lecture began. Maybe acting indifferent? Not silent, just like I didn't care for him one way or the other. Adding -sempai would help, and treating him like I normally treated other guys. While doing that, I could also be super sweet to other guys. Not only is he a guy, an Inu-youkai, and a Takahashi, but he was Sesshomaru. He took me talking to other guys worse than Inuyasha with Kagome or even Taisho with Izayoi.

I smiled. Yes, that might just work.

**. .**

When lunchtime came around, Izayoi, Rin, and Kagome grabbed their bentos and walked out of class.

"Hey, Izayoi," Rin started, "will you take my bento to Sesshomaru?"

Izayoi froze and looked at Rin like she was crazy. It wasn't hard to believe. Delivering a message like that to Sesshomaru if you weren't Rin was a death wish.

"Why?"

"It's a part of my plan to make Sesshomaru see how bad it is for me to be mad at him."

Izayoi looked scared, but Kagome was beaming. "This sounds great!" she gushed.

"For who?" Izayoi questioned.

"For Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship. You have to do it, Izayoi. Don't you want their relationship to progress?"

Izayoi opened her mouth, but Rin cut her off. "That's right– you have to. If you don't, Sesshomaru and I will never move to the next level, and," she added a theatrical, but completely believable sniffle, "we might never get married."

Kagome nodded and pulled Rin into and embrace. Both of them stared at Izayoi.

Izayoi's shoulders slumped in acquiescence. "I really hate you guys. But," she added before the girls could begin jumping around, "you have to come with me."

"That ruins it," Rin said.

"Just wait at the end of the hallway for me to come back, okay? Though I might not come back. Sesshomaru attacks people at the slightest provocation, and Taisho might not be able to stop him."

Kagome and Rin ignored her; despite the fact that they both knew what she was saying was true.

"All right," Kagome said. "But first, let's deliver Inuyasha's. You two can wait outside the door."

The girls walked down the hallways, ending up at Inuyasha's room. "Wish me luck," Kagome said.

Rin and Izayoi peeked inside the room and watched in silence.

"Hey Inuyasha, here's your lunch."

"Feh. I don't want that. I'm having ramen."

The girls had to stifle their laughter as the rest of the class braced themselves, already anticipating Kagome's violent reaction.

Wait for it…

Kagome's eyebrow twitched before she exploded.

"INUYASHA! I can't believe you said that! Izayoi went through all the trouble of making this bento for you and I'm bringing it and you're going to eat ramen?! What's your problem?!"

"Feh! Ramen's way better than whatever you got!"

Kagome looked like she was hard-pressed not to throw the bento at his head. She took a deep breath and pasted on a sickly sweet fake smile that almost immediately had Inuyasha's ears pasted to his head in fear.

"Inuyasha," she said in a sugary voice. "I think you should eat this."

He nodded his head in agreement and everybody in (and outside) the room had to suppress their snickering.

Inuyasha scowled but took the bento from his girlfriend.

"What do you say?"

He winced. "Thanks," he said gruffly.

Kagome nodded stiffly and stomped out of the room to her friends. They walked down the hallway in silence until Rin spoke.

"Is giving him lunch always that stressful?"

A contemplative look came onto Kagome's face. "Actually today wasn't that bad. Usually it's worse and he winds up standing up and getting in my face, which makes me start yelling at him and then I say that I'm not going to talk to him for a couple of days. I was actually surprised he was so civil."

Rin nodded with a smile. "Progress!"

Kagome beamed, back but Izayoi shook her head. Just as she was about to speak, they heard him.

"WHAT!? WENCH! GET BACK HERE!"

The girls shared a look before bursting out into laughter and running down the hall to Sesshomaru and Taisho's classroom.

When they reached the door they were panting and gasping for breath.

"That was horrible!" Izayoi whispered harshly.

The other two didn't bother to speak.

"Rin, give me your bento for Sesshomaru," she said, holding out her hand.

Rin gladly handed over the package. "Good luck!"

Kagome smiled at her.

Izayoi took a breath before walking into the room. Taisho was by her side before she could blink.

"Can I have my bento now?" he asked, with all the patience of a four-year-old child.

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk. When she reached Sesshomaru, she set his bento on his desk.

"Rin asked me to give this to you."

He raised an eyebrow, a move that had every girl in the classroom swooning. "She is not talking to me."

It wasn't a question, but she knew he wanted an answer. "She never said she wasn't," Izayoi managed.

He nodded before looking out the window. She took that as her dismissal. She walked to the door, Taisho following her like a lost puppy.

"Why won't you give me mine?"

Izayoi's lips twitched. She didn't give him his because she knew he would rip it open as soon as she handed it to him, and she couldn't be around him to see his reaction. She wondered if Rin was still carrying around those sutras she got from Botan and Momoji. They would be useful in this situation.

"Izayoi! Can I please have my bento?" He ground out the "please."

She knew it was killing him –and probably a few other people judging by the poorly smothered snickers she was hearing– to ask, so she summoned up her courage and handed him the box.

Just as quickly she rushed out the room and closed the door.

"Rin, I need a sutra!"

Rin's eyes brightened as she reached into the waistband of her skirt. She pulled out the blessed seal and pasted it onto the door, knowing exactly why Izayoi needed it.

When she was done, she smiled smugly. "I knew those would come in handy."

While Izayoi was breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome was looking at Rin bemusedly. "You keep them in your waistband?"

Rin shrugged. "Easy access."

Kagome nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a growl. They all shared a look. Taisho had finally finished reading the message, apparently. Next came a yelp, as Taisho tried to open the door and the sutra worked its holy magic.

"Izayoi!" he cried.

Izayoi smirked. "Sorry, Taisho. There appears to be a sutra on the door and it seems only humans can get past the barrier."

"Sesshomaru!" Taisho barked.

At this, all three girls paled. They could handle Taisho, but not Sesshomaru. Well, Rin could handle Sesshomaru, but due to her resolution to treat him like he was a stranger…

This was not good.

They pressed their ears to the door to hear Sesshomaru's response.

"What?" came the disinterested reply.

"Look at this!" Taisho exclaimed.

There was a silence during which the girls could practically see Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow and then opening his own bento. Next, a growl sounded that was distinctly Sesshomaru.

"Human, open the door," he commanded.

The girls didn't wait. They rushed down the hall and back to their classroom. When they arrived, they closed the door and Rin pasted on a sutra.

They received odd looks, but the glances were ignored as the girls took their seats.

When Kagome caught her breath, she turned to Rin. "What about the youkai in this classroom?"

Rin shrugged. "They'll just have to wait to come back until lunch ends."

Suddenly, Kagome pouted. "We never bought our lunches."

The girls shared a look and then turned to the door. Before they could decide whether or not to risk their lives, the decision was made for them.

"Izayoi!"

"Wench!"

"…"

The girls paled. That silence sounded a lot like Sesshomaru. They shivered.

"Even Inuyasha's here!" Kagome hissed.

"We'll just have to go hungry," Izayoi said.

The other two girls nodded their agreement.

"Open the door!"

They flinched. "No!" they yelled simultaneously.

Unfortunately for them, they had a rather dim classmate who couldn't see that not opening the door was a matter of life or death. Also unfortunately, this classmate happened to be human.

"I'll open it," Hojo said happily.

"No!" Izayoi said.

"Hojo, don't!" Kagome screamed.

Rin whimpered.

Hojo looked at them with a confused expression. "Why not?"

Before they could answer, he opened the door.

**. .**

I worked hard to avoid Sesshomaru's gaze as the boys walked over. This had to be the scariest experience of my life.

When they arrived at our desks, Taisho looked less like he wanted to kill somebody and more like he had pulled the crime of the century and was never going to get caught. I frowned inwardly. What did he have to be smug about, unless their goal for us was worse than what we had thought of for them?

I paled. That was exactly what that smirk was. I looked up at Sesshomaru, who was looking down at me intently.

His eyebrow was raised. It was his, "Did you really think that you would be able to outdo me?" eyebrow rise.

I was going to glare at him before I remembered that I was going to act like I was indifferent. That meant acting like I didn't understand –or didn't care about– his ever-expressive eyebrows. So, instead of glaring at him, I smiled at him politely and pretended to miss the infinitesimal frown that anyone else wouldn't have seen.

Taisho was the first to speak. "We got your message."

Kagome scoffed. "Did you now? We hadn't realized."

Inuyasha growled, but Taisho cut him off. "Yeah. We got it. So, we decided that we should deliver our message to you."

He looked at Izayoi first and I gulped for her. "Izayoi, you have to get Takemaru to ask you out. Kagome, you have to get Naraku to ask you out." He turned to me and I whimpered. "Rin, you have to get Hakudoushi to ask you out. You've got two weeks as well."

With that, they left, and all I could do was gape. That hadn't just happened. Hakudoushi? That was like a death sentence. I could not do that. At all! Hakudoushi was the absolute worse. I hated him. I didn't hate many people, in fact, the only person that I actually hated besides him was Sesshomaru, and I had only just started hating him!

I turned to my two friends and saw them staring after the three boys who had just walked out.

Izayoi was the first to speak, and at her statement, I couldn't help but nod. "I'm going to kill him."

Kagome nodded along with me. "I'll help."

I chuckled weakly. "I think I'll just watch."

**. .**

I watched happily as the dart I threw hit the center of the board, which was also Inuyasha's nose.

"Woah! Go, Kagome!" Rin cheered.

"That was a good shot, Kagome. Go for the eyes next time," Izayoi said from her position on my bed.

I turned around swiftly. Rin was sitting at the foot of my bed reading a book, mimicking Izayoi.

"Girls!" I said. "This is a call to action!"

Rin looked at me. "What do you want us to do? We can't give in."

I rolled my eyes. "As if. I would never give in. I just say we turn the tables."

Izayoi looked at me suspiciously. "How? Ours was good, but theirs was better. Our targets hate us, and we hate them. We'll not only have to seduce them, but we'll have to act like we want them to seduce us. How do we turn the tables with that?"

I smirked. Sometimes I wondered if she was a complete amateur or if she was just pretending not to know what I was talking about.

"We'll turn the tables by doing exactly that. Who doesn't love a jealous dog?"

Her eyes widened shock. I watched happily as Rin dropped her book and jumped up. "You are a genius!"

I smiled. "Thank you."

Izayoi crawled over to us. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked in a hushed tone of voice. "Because if you are, you're treading on dangerous ground. If we do this, it has to be perfect. Not overdone, not underdone. Perfect."

I smiled at Izayoi. It was good that she took it seriously, but she had to know by now that this sort of thing was my forte. "Leave it to me, Izayoi. I think I already have a plan."

"What is it?" Rin asked excitedly.

I smirked and turned my head. "I'm not sure you're ready."

When she was about to protest, her phone rang. I blinked as she took it out and blanched at the screen.

"It's Sesshomaru. Do I answer? I shouldn't, right? I'm acting indifferent!"

"Don't," Izayoi said.

"No! Answer!" I cried.

They looked at me disbelieving and I knew why. I was always the one to promote Rin ignoring Sesshomaru, though she never listened. Why would I stop now?

"You have to answer. You need to give him a subtle forewarning. Answer! I'll write what you need to say. First answer and say hello in a sweet but not too sweet voice."

She nodded and I ignored Izayoi's look as I got out a piece of paper. I wrote down Rin's speech as she answered her phone.

"Hello," she said in the perfect voice that I knew Sesshomaru just loved for her to use. It was the voice he could never resist.

I passed Rin her paper as Sesshomaru greeted her.

She looked down at the paper with wide eyes. I just nodded at her.

"Say, Sesshomaru," she said, her voice going an octave lower, drawing out her words, per my written instructions. "You know this bet thing? I'm actually really glad that you did this. I know I hate Hakudoushi, but maybe we can become friends after this. It's always good to have more friends you know. Besides," she said with a giggle, "I think that if I give it a try, I might just like Hakudoushi."

She said Hakudoushi's name deeper, softer, and slower than everything else and I was entranced by Rin's amazing acting skills. She continued on with her speech, saying the closing line like a natural, and without anything extra in her tone. "I've got to go. Izayoi, Kagome and I are sort of busy. Bye."

She hung up as soon as she said that and looked at me with fear. "This has to be the craziest thing that you have ever asked me to do. I can't believe I did that!"

I merely smiled as I looked at her and then Izayoi who was gaping. "It was good though, right? He had to totally be jealous. I don't doubt that he crushed or even melted his phone."

"Is that a good thing?" Rin asked.

"It is for our goal."

Rin shook her head, but Izayoi spoke. "I don't want to die, Kagome." Her voice was small.

I looked at her with my head cocked. "Relax. If anyone dies, it'll be Hakudoushi, Naraku, and Takemaru, but especially Hakudoushi. The world's better off without them anyway, so it's not like it's a big deal or anything."

Izayoi looked at me in shock, but Rin nodded her head vigorously. "She's right! This is perfect. I can get back at Sesshomaru twice! This is double the punishment! He'll never cross me again!"

I looked at Rin with new appreciation. "That's the spirit, Rin! Izayoi, come on!"

"Yeah, Izayoi!"

Izayoi sighed. "I give. What's the plan?"

...

…

**Okay, I fudged.**

**This is 21 pages.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of The Bet.**

**Major thanks to my amazing beta WynterSky who had to go through this, like…**

**More than once.**

**Thank you!**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
